


Untouched

by AwokenMonster



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Danny's dark as fuck, Danny's trying to fuck Funny Man, First Time, M/M, Sex, Soft sex, Virgin!Funny Man, dark!Danny, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Womanizer Funny Man, appealing to both women and men is not one to play with. Definitely not when they discover he's actually a virgin. That's when new seemingly shy lead singer Danny comes along and decides to make the Mexican his new toy. Hollywood Undead slash! We don't own a thing. Explicit because of sex and violence. Dark!Danny x Virgin!Funny Man





	1. You Must Be Joking

Charlie blinked a few times, confused. "Repeat that for me?"

"I'm a virgin", Funny Man growled as he repeated it for the fifth time. His bandana rapper friend stared at him in disbelief and chuckled. "No way. You're pulling a prank."

"No, I'm not", the Mexican said, dead serious. Charlie made a puzzled face and looked at the doctor. "Is there a way to check that?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Funny Man knocked his fist onto the desk. "Shut up, Charlie! I'm serious!"

How did they get into that mess? Well, Funny Man noticed some weird rash on his leg and went to see the doctor with Charlie. The woman asked him if he was sexually active, implying he had herpes. That's when Funny Man told her he was a virgin. That's also the moment Charlie burst out laughing and slapping his knees. Now he was doubting the Mexican's humor. "You're serious… What about all those girls you always brought along?"

"We had a couple of drinks, talked and that was it", Funny Man replied, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

Charlie frowned. "Dude, you're like 28 and still a virgin!"

"So what if I am? God, shut up already", Funny Man sputtered, waving it off. The doctor quickly called it a simple rash, gave him a prescription for some sort of medication and let them out. Outside Charlie bit his lip and snickered. "You're a virgin…"

"It's a choice!" the baritone voiced rapper boomed.

Charlie nodded. "Sure it is. You're waiting for the right garage to park your mini cooper in."

Funny Man grit his teeth but didn't react. Instead he walked faster until they reached the tour bus. As expected, Charlie went to spread the worldwide news. "Hey guys! Funny is a virgin!"

Johnny told him he was insane. J-Dog laughed. Da Kurlzz didn't even listen to anything of their shit. The only one who didn't react mockingly was Danny. He was new. Well, not new. They'd been working with him on the bus but shortly after Deuce left, he became their new singer. Now they were slowly become great friends with him but he was kinda silent. They just thought he was trying to stay out of the spotlight to avoid Deuce's hate. He just took a side glance at Funny Man while standing at the coffee machine. He thought he saw a hint of amusement in his eyes, but quickly shrugged it off. "So what if I am?" Funny Man mumbled.

Johnny almost choked on his drink. "Wait, it wasn't a joke?"

"God, why does everyone think it's a joke?!"

"Because you're a 'womanizer' according to every fan", J-Dog replied.

"Not anymore. I'm a virgin. Period! I just haven't found the right person to do it with", he argued.

Da Kurlzz laughed. "That's a good one. I think you're just too scared to do it."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore", Funny Man murmured. "What's up for today?"

"Maybe you're gay?" Johnny wondered aloud, earning the most devouring glare in history. Funny Man clenched his fist. "I swear if either one of you asks about it again, I will end you. It's a fucking choice!"

"Many people spare themselves for their future true love", Danny murmured, barely audible, but they'd heard it. Now all five gazes were pointed at him.

"You get me!" Funny Man sighed relieved, earning a tiny smile back. The newest member took a sip of his coffee and sat down next to J-Dog who took a side glance at him. "You sparing yourself too?"

Danny fought to keep a grin off his face. "Fuck no! Too late for that."

Now all eyes were back on the Mexican. "Even Danny's not innocent enough to be a virgin, dude. You're gonna get laid soon."

"Please, I've denied every human since the beginning. How would I break now?"

"Maybe you're gay", Johnny repeated.

"No one here is gay", Funny Man replied, rolling his eyes but he earned a hesitant look from Da Kurlzz. "Would that be wrong?"

"No! Wait, are you?"

"No, that's Danny's job."

Danny didn't even flinch. He put his cup on the table in the middle and leaned back in the couch. He didn't bother to reply to the curious gazes. "Figure it out yourselves. I'm not replying to such a silly question. Like it's a disease", he huffed angrily.

Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's stop talking about this."

"Agreed!" Funny Man beamed.

He flopped down on the couch next to Danny and Charlie sat down beside him. "Now, will someone please tell me what's up for today?!"

"I thought we could go through some of the songs for the concert in two days", J-Dog proposed.

"Perfect idea! Only problem is we don't have a rehearsal space."

"I meant for Danny. Only vocals, see if he picks up on us. This IS his first concert with us, guys", J-Dog explained.

Danny stared at his feet, his brown starry eyes showing how deep he was in thoughts. "I think it'll be fine, but if you really need me to rehearse it, I will."

"Let's start off real easy", Charlie offered. "Do El Urgencia."

"He's not in that song, you dickface", Da Kurlzz commented reaching over the boys to smack Charlie in the head. He leaned over the lap of J-Dog, Danny and Funny Man doing so. Johnny rolled his eyes. "It's like I'm raising these guys sometimes."

"Danny, do Black Dahlia for us?"

"I will if Da Kurlzz gets off us. He's blocking my breathing", Danny complained, trying the shove him but the screamer was out to get Charlie and Charlie wasn't one to get caught that quickly. He stood up and sneaked away, but the drummer ran after him.

"Charlie and Kurlzz sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G" J-Dog sung. It was pure chaos. Danny and Funny Man looked at each other helplessly when Johnny stood up.

He knocked his fist onto the table and boomed loudly. "J-Dog, shut the fuck up. Da Kurlzz and Charlie, knock it off! Danny, sing!"

J-Dog shut his mouth and the two boys sat down silently in their seat. Only Danny didn't do as he was told. He waited until there was complete silence before he begun. They listened, smiled. It was their most peaceful moment. At the end of the chorus he stopped and looked at the fellow members. "Good enough?"

"Perfect", Johnny complimented. "Like a million angels singing at the same time."

"As long as you keep that up on stage, we'll do awesome", Charlie assured, getting a smile in response.

"Great! Then we're done", Danny said, jumping upright.

"Where are you going?"

"To my bunk, I'm sleepy", he replied with a yawn.

"It's five pm", Funny Man said.

The lead singer settled his eyes on him, they seemed darker than usual and the pupils were more dilated. "I'm just taking a nap."

"Sleep tight then", the Mexican smiled, slightly frightened by the look in his eyes. Was he seeing things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	2. Predator And Prey

The Mexican virgin was certainly not seeing things. The next morning he awoke and jumped out of bed in his boxers. He yawned loudly, scratched his balls and walked into the other part of the bus. "Good morning, Danny."

Danny nodded in acknowledgement of his presence and continued to make coffee in the kitchen part. Funny Man yawned again and realized he had to get his cereal from the cupboard above Danny. "Danny? Pass me the cereal, please."

The singer looked at him with black eyes, opened the cupboard and reached out for the cereal, but he couldn't quite reach it. He didn't even seem to try to reach it as he wasn't even standing on his tip toes. The baritone voiced rapper sighed disappointedly and walk over to his new friend. "Then at least get out of my way so I can get it?"

"Make me", Danny huskily growled.

Funny Man felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand upright but told himself he was seeing things again. Danny was just a little moody in the morning or maybe he was just being playful and wanted Funny Man to 'fight' with him. He shrugged it off and poked Danny in his side. "Come on, I'm hungry."

The Mexican widened his eyes. He must've misheard what Danny replied. He couldn't have said that to him. Barely audible the other had whispered. "So am I." with a very dark undertone.

He was scaring the rapper with his behavior. So Funny Man choose to skip breakfast instead. He sat down on the couch and leaned back. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Danny look at him. "You wanted your cereal?"

"Never mind."

Danny smirked. He opened the cupboard again, stood on his tip toes and reached out. His shirt rode up to reveal his perfect abs. He grabbed the pack and flinched for a second but as soon as Funny Man thought about asking what was wrong, he tossed him his breakfast. "There you go."

"I thought you couldn't reach it", the virgin mocked.

Danny flashed a predator smile. "I guess I can with a bit of motivation.

What motivation? What did he even mean by that? Now Funny Man was sure something strange was going on aboard the bus with their new lead singer. He was behaving strangely, saying the weird and his eyes! His eyes shifted between brown-green-ish to pitch black.

When Charlie woke up, Funny Man expressed his worries. "I think something's up with Danny!" he whispered disturbed.

The bandana rapper chuckled. "With Danny?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Funny Man ordered as Danny was in the bathroom at that moment. Charlie rolled his eyes like his friend was the most childish person he'd ever met. "What's up with Danny?"

"He's acting weird! I asked him to pass me my cereal but he pretended he wasn't able to reach it, then he said I should do it myself but he wouldn't get out of the way and when I stopped trying, he suddenly could reach it!"

"So Danny's playing around. So what? I know our lead singer. He wants to fit in with his weird little games."

"Charlie! You didn't see his black eyes."

The toilet was flushed and Danny cleared his throat when he opened the door. He smiled softly at the other two when he passed them. Charlie got up. "Danny!"

The singer turned around "Yeah?"

Charlie crept closer to him and looked him in the eyes. Danny turned his gaze away shyly and walked backwards. "Stop that."

"Your eyes are brownish and greenish."

"Uhh I've got hazel eyes, yes", Danny stated confused.

Charlie turned to Funny Man whose cheeks were tainted pink. "His eyes aren't black."

The Mexican waved him off. "Fuck it all!"

But when he looked up again, he saw Charlie's amusement but he also saw Danny's smirk. The singer's eyes were black again. "Look!"

The bandana rapper turned around. "What?"

"Black eyes!"

Charlie inspected Danny's eyes and laughed. "Funny, normal people call it dilated pupils. That happens when the room is dark!"

His friend walked away laughing and left the two alone. Danny flashed his charming smile again. "Pupils also dilate when you're looking at someone attractive."

With that he left Funny Man alone to think for himself. The virgin shuddered. Ever since Charlie announced he was still a virgin Danny had been acting weird. He suddenly felt naked standing there in his boxers. He shook the thoughts off of him and disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. Danny wasn't weird. He was just trying to fit in. He was playing games to fit in. He had black eyes because he was in a dark room. He made that comment to fuck with Funny Man. No, scratch that choice of words. He made that comment to mess with his head.

It was just a game. Danny wasn't acting weird. He was just toying with him. That's all.

Soon the others awoke. Of course Charlie couldn't wait to tell them about his paranoia earlier that morning. The rapper made it way more vivid than it had actually been. Danny listened along amused. Funny Man was so ashamed. His cheeks had turned crimson and he tried to disappear into the couch. "Well, excuse me for thinking the whole situation was fishy!"

"Your mom's vagina is fishy", J-Dog commented and looked at Danny. "Oh no. Black eyes!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I guess he really likes looking at my eyes then."

Funny Man folded his arms like a child. "Not true! I was just being paranoid! Would you all let it go now?!"

"Our angel is innocent", J-Dog cooed and patted Danny's shoulder.

The singer snorted. "Don't treat me like a kid, Jay."

"You are a kid", Funny Man joined in, hoping to get a normal reaction out of Danny for once.

The other one squinted his eyes. "I'm older than you."

"Gramps."

"Hey!" Da Kurlzz complained. "I'm older than both of you!"

Danny chuckled. "I don't like older than me. I've got a thing for people younger than me."

Right after he had spoken those words he glanced at Funny Man. The Mexican widened his eyes, but didn't react to the suggestive comment. A silence followed when Charlie decided to speak up. "I can't believe Funny's a virgin."

The whole room burst out laughing except for Danny and Funny Man. The Mexican groaned. "I'm never going to hear the end of this now, am I?

Charlie shook his head with a smile. "Not until you get laid, bro."

"I'm not getting laid any time soon."

"Sounds like a challenge", Danny commented in all seriousness but the others laughed it off.

"Anyway. We've got a concert tomorrow. Don't forget that, guys", Johnny broke the mood. "I'm gonna go check out the place we're playing at today. Anyone wanna join me?"

J-Dog got up. "I wanna see the place too."

Da Kurlzz and Charlie exchanged a glance. "We were planning on exploring the city. Wanna come along?"

Funny Man shrugged. "I'm good. I'm a bit tired."

And most of all; he didn't want to hear the two of them make comments about his virginity all the time. He knew them all too well. They'd just point at every girl and ask if she wasn't the right garage for him. He loved Charlie and he loved Da Kurlzz, but put them together and you get a horrible combo. Like tacos and spices, they gave him explosive diarrhea.

The two shrugged and left for the city. Johnny and J-Dog got ready to leave as well. "Danny, you coming along?"

Danny shook his head. "I guess I'm keeping Funny Man company for now. Someone has to, right?"

Funny Man smiled genuinely. "At least someone thinks of me!"

"I really do", the singer pointed out and waved the other two goodbye.

With that the two were alone. An awkward silence followed. Funny Man got up. "I'm gonna make myself some coffee. I'm tired already!"

Danny looked up. "Could you make a cup for me too?"

"Sure", the Mexican friendly replied. He came up to the coffee machine and waited for his first cup to seep through. He looked behind him but he couldn't find the lead singer in his first spot anymore. He had moved. Suddenly he felt two hands on his hip bones and a jeans cladded crotch touched his ass for a brief moment. He felt Danny's hot breath in his neck and his lips close to his ear like a ghost. "Good, already doing as I tell you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	3. Rude

Funny Man's breath hitched when his friend spoke those words. Danny let go of his hips but his crotch was still pressed against the other's butt. His hands glided upwards on his sides and he caressed down his chest to his hips again. "Why would you go and tell on me?"

The Mexican gulped and gripped the countertop. "What are you…"

"Shut up."

He shut his mouth wisely and held his breath. Danny grabbed his arm and spun him around. He lifted the other up so he was seated on the countertop and stood in between his legs. The baritone voiced rapper was taller than the singer, yet he felt so small in his grip. Danny held him by the back of his neck and pulled him down. He captured the other's lips with his own. Funny Man resisted but it felt really good. Those soft full lips moving perfectly against his own. He made a soft sound and relaxed his tense muscles.

Danny placed his free hand on his thighs and drew him closer against him. The singer nipped his lip and slid his tongue in between the other's parted lips. Funny Man opened his mouth with a surprised yelp but didn't resist the intrusion of his friend's tongue. He licked the roof of his mouth. He still held the back of the other's neck and his other hand caressed upwards over his thigh.

The baritone voiced rapper could feel his dick hardening as the hand closed in on him. He chose to focus on the kiss instead and tried to get into the other's mouth instead of his own.

Danny let him and kissed him back with a moan. The Mexican brought his arms up to wrap around his neck and deepen the kiss. The lead singer grabbed his waist and pulled himself closer between his legs. Danny's crotch hit his butt again and he groaned. Funny Man ground against him for a moment but when the other dared to touch him downwards, the front door flung open.

The two broke apart in a hurry and stood there. Funny Man's mind was still clouded in a deep fog. Danny seemed awfully calm with a spark of lust in his eyes.

Charlie entered. "Hey guys! We're back! Da Kurlzz has got a cold and the big baby didn't want to be outside anymore." He earned an elbow in his ribs from the drummer.

"What's up with you?" Da Kurlzz asked Funny Man. The Mexican swallowed before answering. "N-nothing. I'm making coffee."

"You're blushing."

"Am I now?"

"He must be high", Danny chuckled, eyeing him suspiciously when the others didn't see. Funny Man took his full cup of coffee out of the machine and sipped it, already cooled down since it was done a bit ago.

Charlie flopped down on the couch. "Anyway, did we miss anything?"

"Not at all", the lead singer replied. "Just Funny making coffee for both of us, but he seems to have forgotten my cup."

The Mexican glanced at him, bit on the inside of his cheek and put his own cup down. "Sorry, right. I forgot."

He turned around, feeling the eyes on him. While preparing the other cup his thoughts wandered. Why did Danny…? He huffed and made the other three set their eyes on him but he ignored it. He handed the lead singer the cup with a soft glare and took a seat next to Charlie.

"Dude, personal space", Charlie complained sliding away from Funny Man on the couch. "Oh wait, you're a virgin. You don't think like that."

The Mexican grit his teeth. "Fuck off, Charlie. I may be a virgin but I'm still better than you in bed."

Da Kurlzz fake gasped. "Burn!"

Charlie scoffed. "You can discuss that with me when you've gone to the next level with someone."

Funny Man rolled his eyes and crossed Danny's gaze for a second. He wore an amused smile. His tongue peaked out to lick his upper lip. The other looked down at his empty cup of coffee and let out a shaky breath.

"What made you so flustered?"

The baritone voiced rapper looked up startled. "Wh-what?"

Da Kurlzz opened up the fridge and took out a cold one. "Yeah, seriously. You're so jumpy right now. What's going on?"

The youngest member of the band shrugged with a feigned smirk. "I guess I'm just uneasy with all of you knowing I'm a 28-year old virgin."

"You know we're just joking about it, right? You're still our hot Mexican", Charlie winked followed by a mocking laugh which earned him a harsh stomp on his arm. He howled and punched back. Funny Man lunged at the other and sat down on top of his chest. "Fuck off, Charlie."

"I love you too", Charlie wheezed, feeling the air get squeezed out of his lungs. Da Kurlzz shook his head with a small smile and leaned against the counter next to Danny. "Charlie and Funny Man. Leave those two alone and Funny won't be a virgin for long."

"Hey!"

"I don't think Charlie would be the one to do that to him", Danny mused softly. He grabbed some apple juice out of the cupboard and sipped it with a little straw. He looked just like a little kid while doing so. Funny Man clenched his jaw when he looked at him. _That 'kid' managed to make out with me. And I liked it!_ Danny saw him watching and smiled around the straw. He let go and bit his lower lip.

Charlie wriggled him out of his thoughts. "Get off, Funny. This is getting gay."

"Unless you're into that", Da Kurlzz mocked him.

That set an alarm off in Funny's head. He got off Charlie. "No fucking way."

"Oh, that hurts my heart, Funny, I thought you were the one for me!" Charlie dramatically laughed and turned over on his stomach on the couch. Da Kurlzz smacked his head. "Leave him be. He doesn't like the jokes, Charles."

"Bite me", Charlie grinned and the drummer returned it. He fidgeting with the other's shoe and the bandana rapper trashed when he realized he was trying to get his shoe off. "No! No! Fuck you! No!" Charlie squealed, fighting off the older man.

Funny Man got next to Danny while watching the two fight like children and glanced over at him. "Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you…"

Danny flexed his neck and shoulders before gazing at the Mexican. "Why did I what?"

"Kiss me", Funny Man whispered so the other two wouldn't hear. By now Da Kurlzz had managed to get Charlie's shoe off and they were fighting with each other to get it back.

The lead singer frowned for a second, then turned to his younger friend. "If I were you, I'd keep my pretty mouth shut unless I was told differently, Funny."

"That's rude."

"And asking me such an ignorant, obnoxious question isn't?"

"You're the one who rudely grabbed me!"

"That one is on you."

"Why is that one on me, Danny?"

Da Kurlzz opened up a window and threw the shoe out. Charlie slumped and pouted. "Why would you do that?"

Danny moved away from the Mexican and outside to go get the shoe for Charlie.

The main rapper smirked at his screamer friend. "Danny loves me."

"No he doesn't", the youngest member growled. Both Da Kurlzz and Charlie stared at him in surprise. "I meant as a friend, dude."

"Oh", Funny Man reacted, suddenly feeling awkward with the situation. Why did he feel so frustrated about this whole happening?

Danny returned with the shoe, handed it to Charlie and announced he'd be in his bunk since he hadn't slept all too much that night. On his way to the bunk, he passed Funny Man and bumped into him. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude", he said with a daring grin before striding off. Fucking asshole!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	4. Rarity

Danny went to bed early again. It makes the others wonder why he would always go to bed around 6 pm and still be awake when they'd go to bed. Funny Man was smoking a cigarette inside. J-Dog had just returned with Johnny. Charlie was still punishing Da Kurlzz with the silent treatment because of the shoe he threw out.

It was around 9 pm when J-Dog came sitting next to Funny Man that the real things started happening. First of all the Mexican kept checking the door to the bunks part before relaxing and cracking jokes with the others. They noticed but no one said anything about it. They thought it was one of his typical nights where he was paranoid about the weed he had that day. It wasn't.

J-Dog leaned back and took a swing on his bottle. Around 11 pm Johnny and Charlie said good night. They shared some laughs at the coincidence of them going to bed at the same time. They joked about them getting in one bunk and doing some nasty things. The two laughed along before saying good night for the second time. Da Kurlzz went to bed shortly after.

When J-Dog was left alone with the Mexican, he decided to take his shot in the dark. "Funny?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really a virgin?" J-Dog asked softly.

Funny Man rolled his eyes. "Yes. Is it really that hard to believe?"

"No, but I'd be careful, man. A lot of people are out to get rarities like you", the rapper warned.

That caught his attention. He turned his head sideways and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Has Danny…?"

"What? No!"

"No, I mean. He's acting weird according to you, right?"

Funny Man bit his lower lip and smoked the rest of his cigarette nervously. "Yeah."

"It's not just you, man. Danny IS acting weird. I've known the kid for a long time, longer than you. I've known him for I guess four years now? I know things about him", J-Dog explained. He bent forward and leaned his elbows on his knees. "He's really one of my best friends and he told me…things."

The baritone voiced rapper scoffed but J-Dog looked him dead in the eye. "You know what kind of things?"

"What?"

"He's pretty much fucking fifty shades of Danny inside", the eldest told with a cynical grin plastered on his face. He rubbed his hands together. "He's messed up."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're his fucking type, man. He can't control himself in front of his fucking type. That's why he's acting weird. He's after you!" J-Dog growled.

Funny Man opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Well, I guess I already know that."

"What?"

"I bet Danny doesn't just ambush anyone", he awkwardly said.

The other widened his eyes. "What exactly did he do?"

"Nothing! Just a kiss. Honestly!"

"Did you initiate it?"

"No, he did."

"Forcefully?"

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly resist", the Mexican explained, using his hands to try and visualize what he was trying to tell, but it didn't exactly help him. It rather seemed to make him seem nervous.

"So you and Danny kissed?"

"Yeah", Funny replied.

J-Dog sighed. "Don't give in to him, Funny. He's sneaky and dark inside. There's nothing but darkness inside that boy when we're talking about his interest."

"But wait, Jay. He's fifty shades of Danny how?"

"You know."

"Like the books and movie?"

"Yeah."

"Bondage? An unhealthy dominant and submissive relationship that insults true BDSM?" Funny Man asked skeptically.

J-Dog chuckled. "How do you even know all that?"

"I guess I'm a hater. You think he's like that? Like mr. Grey?"

The older one rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not a mister Grey, but he's not after you for a romantic relationship, dude. He's trying to 'unholy' you."

Funny Man glared at him. "Why would you say that? He hasn't even come close to that! I won't even let him!"

"I'm telling you. He's losing interest as soon as he's in your boxers."

"No, fuck off, Jay. You're just jealous because he's got his eyes fixed on me."

"Like hell I am. I've got a girlfriend!"

"Then stop trying to ruin it for me", the Mexican bit.

J-Dog moaned annoyed. "I swear I'll… Fine. Since when are you so into Danny anyway?"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah you are! You're defending him right now", J-Dog complained.

Funny Man pouted. "Fine, I guess I kinda maybe see him in a different light than before."

"He's intriguing, isn't he? He's just such a mystery, right?"

"He is. I just don't get why I like him so much out of nowhere."

"Because he kissed you."

"I've been kissed before. It didn't make me like everyone I kissed."

"Well, Danny's got a certain charm I guess or his lips are doused in aphrodisiac", J-Dog muttered before getting up to hit the sack. Funny Man remained on the couch for a bit. Danny's lips _were_ pure poison, not aphrodisiac. Just thinking back of their kiss made him grow restless. Instead of pondering so much he decided to go to bed.

He brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror. He seemed sleep deprived. He shook the thought off and crawled underneath the warm blanket of his bunk. His back was turned to the outer world.

He closed his eyes and couldn't help but see Danny's silhouette in the darkness of his own mind. He was just looking around but when he turned to Funny, the Mexican shot his eyes open. He moved uneasily in his bed. That wasn't even a dream. He was just seeing things because his mind was thinking too much about the lead singer. Why? Was he in love? No way. Love didn't feel like this. Love wasn't the same as fear. What time was it anyway? Funny took out his phone, squinted his eyes at the bright light of his phone and sighed. He looked up and almost hit his head against the roof of his bunk when he saw Danny's predator eyes on him. "Jesus, Danny!"

"What?"

"Don't stare at me when I'm sleeping", The Mexican expressed.

"I'm not. I was in thoughts", he explained with a distance stare.

Funny Man got up. "Why are you awake?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Why do you always avoid questions about yourself?"

When he didn't reply, Funny Man sighed in frustration. "Stop playing with me, Danny. I don't like this game."

Did he? Did he not love the attention the lead singer was giving him?

"It's not a game."

"Really? Cause you sure make me feel like I'm just Player 1 in your game", Funny Man scowled.

He thought he misheard but Danny softly murmured. "You're Player 2."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	5. Who Am I

Danny's POV

"This is Danny, he's new and a bit shy."

I find it all so amusing. I listen to their words about me. They're saying I'm shy. They're saying I'm new, cute, innocent. I laugh at the ignorance. I'm not shy. I just find most of casual things tiring. I wasn't born with the gift to laugh when I wasn't OK. I was never good at hiding my true feelings. I loved the music, that was true. I lost myself in the melody of our songs, though we hadn't played a lot. I sung note after note and I adored the sound of it. I adored the feel of singing. Fine, I was a shy guy, but not completely. Mostly I was introvert. I enjoyed the time I spent inside my own thoughts. I was present in the outer world but my thoughts weren't. People would see me stare and ask me if I was OK, if I was having a good time. They'd make up excuses about how I was just a shy one and needed someone to bring me out of my shell.

I for once knew that wasn't true. I just spend a lot of time inside myself. Like I said, I wasn't always able to hide my feelings and thoughts on some things. My thoughts on social occasions was that it was too crowded for me so I thought about other things. When Charlie came home and announced Funny Man was still a virgin, it didn't get my attention. What did I care about that? But when the youngest member of the band acted all shy and busted about it, it did peak my interest.

You see, I've got a thing for younger people. Shy young people. Mostly those were girls. Younger girls over 21 years old. Sometimes a rarity came by. Funny Man was my rarity. A playful young man, sparing himself for that special person and therefore inexperienced and shy about the subject. He didn't like talking about it. It was absolutely adorable. I would've loved to make him mine that moment but I knew from experience you couldn't rush that kind of shit. Instead I had to take it slow. But when Funny Man stood against the counter, making coffee, I just couldn't help myself and get a little taste of him. He was attractive to say in the least but now he was also suspicious and scared of me. I had to fix that if I wanted him to be mine. I didn't exactly know what I wanted out of this 'relationship' but I knew that I wanted him.

That wasn't happening any time soon if he kept getting scared of me when I looked at him.

That night I couldn't sleep that well. I've always had insomnia to keep me awake, forcing me to go to bed really early but now I couldn't sleep even after a couple of hours. Instead I was staring through the dark to see the movements of my target. He was restless as well. I wondered if he was awake. My question was answered when I saw his phone screen light up. Something inside me sparked. Who was he texting this late?

His eyes adjusted to the dark again. He gasped and jumped upright when he saw me looking at him. "Jesus, Danny!"

"What?"

"Don't stare at me when I'm sleeping."

"I'm not. I was in thoughts", I explained, feeling guilty for making him think I was.

He moved uneasily and got upright. "Why are you awake?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Why do you always avoid questions about yourself?" he asked.

I was taken aback by that question. Did I really avoid questions? He sighed frustrated. "Stop playing with me, Danny. I don't like this game."

"It's not a game."

"Really? Cause you sure make me feel like I'm just Player 1 in your game", Funny expressed with a scowl. No, you're wrong. You're Player 2.

J-Dog moved in his bunk and I knew they were about to wake up if we had this conversation. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Funny… The others are about to wake up."

He kept his mouth shut for a moment, then turned his head away in thoughts. He pulled his blanket away and got up. "Fine. Let's do this outside the bunks."

Sadly I had to agree if I didn't want him to shy away anymore. Outside, Funny Man smiled softly. That's when I realized I was the one smiling at him first.

"Spill it, Danny, what is it you want?"

I cocked my head to the side as a bird, not understanding what exactly he wished me to reply. "Does the answer matter? Will it make you feel safer?"

His confident face cracked and showed the pure agonizing insecurity deep inside. He wasn't sparing himself for a true love, I saw, he was too insecure to ever give away the control over his body and trust someone else to take care of him. He was afraid. "Why do you have to torment me like this?"

"Don't be a baby, Funny, that's not attractive. Just accept what's happening."

"What's happening then?" The baritone voiced rapper asked, genuinely confused.

I took a step forward, slow and unsteady as if I wanted him to believe I was hesitating, yet I knew I wasn't. I was carefully planning my attack. You don't get what you want by mindlessly devouring your prey. Where's the fun in that?

"You don't know?"

Funny Man lowered his eyes and numbly took a step closer as well. Perfect, he was completely blown away by me. He wanted me, though he fought not to. I cupped his chin and brought his face close to mine so he looked me in the eye. "THIS is happening."

I pressed an open-mouthed kiss on his lips and he accepted. This was way easier than only a few hours ago. He wanted this. I knew he wanted it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into me. He held me close to him like he didn't want me to let go. His eyes were closed. I took in the sight for a second, then closed my eyes as well and enjoyed the feeling of this man against me.

Tonight was happening. Funny Man must've thought I wanted to go further than just kissing him, but no. I didn't intend on going further tonight. With a last nip on his lower lip I let go completely and withdrew myself from him. He almost fell over because of the sudden loss of contact but quickly awoke from the state. "Danny?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't sound so needy, Funny."

"Needy? I've managed to spare myself for 28 years and you call me needy?"

I let out a harsh laugh, mocking him. "Don't tell me you didn't expect me to go further tonight. You and I both know you were expecting that and you were getting ready for it. Bracing yourself for the feeling you've desperately tried to avoid."

"Stop it", Funny barked, loud and angry. "I'm not just someone you can fuck at the first night! You're lucky you even got the privilege of kissing me!"

He seemed so convinced of his case, I almost regret putting him back into his place. I flexed my shoulders, he looked at me, watching my muscles ripple. A strange light disappeared into the distance of his eyes, but I saw. He wanted me but he didn't dare to admit it to himself.

"By the end of the week you'll be begging on your knees for me, Funny. Just wait for it", I growled.

He shuddered, then his anger flared. "For YOU? Get over yourself, asshole. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the asshole who's gonna fuck you into oblivion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	6. Bite Your Tongue

No way in hell was he ever going to admit this to anyone, not even to himself, but he was slightly excited when he watched Danny's wicked smirk take over after the brash comment. It was rude, horrible, objectifying, yet it excited him a little. This game was far from over. Funny Man had realized a long time ago he wouldn't stay a virgin forever, but he was so scared to give away the full control over his body that he was trying damn hard to remain one. With Danny's interest settled on him, he felt his resistance falter. He was attracted to the older man, badly. He wanted nothing more than to touch him, kiss him and feel him, but he couldn't give in.

He couldn't give in to such brashness. The boldness in his words downright infuriated him. He wanted to hit him right there and then, but instead he stood petrified. Mortified and frozen on the spot until Danny stepped closer and entangled his hand in his hair, then pulling him closer to smash their lips together. His hand moved down to his neck, down his chest and down his sides. Funny Man wanted to pull away and hit him so badly but he couldn't. Instead he held his hands against Danny's broad chest. When the singer broke the kiss, he winked and left to get some sleep.

"Asshole!" Funny Man yelled after him, but he felt completely lost and weak.

He couldn't sleep anymore like this. He couldn't sleep in the same room as that monster. That monster who he secretly longed for. That horribly hot asshole! Instead he settled to fall asleep on the couch with a blanket Charlie had barfed on a few weeks ago when he was drunk. It wasn't the ideal spot to fall asleep but anything was better than sleeping in the same room as him.

That morning he felt like crap and he awoke way too early because they had to leave to make it in time for the concert they were performing at. He sighed when he opened his eyes and rolled on his back. He got upright and yawned loudly. Charlie was playing cards with Kurlzz and J-Dog. Johnny was reading a book and he heard the shower run, which meant Danny was taking one. He involuntarily received images of the hot water running over his naked body. He bit his lower lip and turned to his front with a groan.

"I'd ask if you had a hangover, but I don't think that's the case", Charlie mindlessly commented. _More like half morning wood_ , he thought bitterly.

Funny Man shook his head, but he obviously couldn't see that. "No, just tired. I had a rough night."

"Why? Wet dreams?" J-Dog mocked.

The Mexican's expression dropped and he flipped him the finger. "Fuck off, Jay."

"Aren't you a sunshine in the morning. Get some breakfast, we're gonna be at the place in a bit and we'd like to check out the stage", Johnny told him.

Funny nodded and got up. He didn't bother to get dressed first. He took out his cereal and a bowl and poured it in. When he opened the fridge, he didn't see the milk at first. He sighed. "Out of milk?"

He earned four incoherent affirmative replies and dropped his head in annoyance. "Fine, dry cereal then."

He didn't bother to grab a spoon and simply dipped his head into the bowl to eat it like a dog. Danny walked out of the bathroom fully clothed but still rubbing the towel to dry his hair. When he removed it, his hair looked like it had exploded. He looked at the Mexican and smiled. "What? Can't I dry my hair?"

Funny Man turned his gaze away when he realized he'd been openly staring at the other with a permanent scowl on his face. He shrugged and murmured something intelligible.

"Lately the two of you are acting so damn weird", Charlie commented, playing a really nice card. J-Dog glanced at Funny but he waved it off.

Da Kurlzz put his cards on the table, making the other two sigh deeply and put his hands in the air. "Not only did I win, but I also noticed the two of you acting strange."

The lead singer threw the towel back in the bathroom and grabbed the song sheets he had left on the counter. "I'm not acting weird. Funny is."

All eyes were pointed his way. "Yeah, Funny's the one acting weird."

The bandana rapper scoffed. "Must be a virgin thing."

"You guys are such assholes", Funny laughed.

Danny silently sung his lyrics to himself while the other five discussed the subject.

"Assholes? You love us!"

"No homo"

J-Dog looked up and hushed them until complete silence and all they heard, was the soft singing of Danny. His eyes were fixated on the sheets and the sounds came out as a completely natural sound. Charlie whistled impressed. "Vocals like that and we're gonna hit number one real soon."

Danny looked up startled and quit singing. "What?"

The drummer smacked the rapper's head. "Smooth, dude, you made Danny stop singing right when we were all enjoying it."

The singer cleared his throat. "You didn't have to be sneaky about listening. Are we there yet?"

Johnny looked out the window. "I think I see the building!"

Funny Man glanced outside as well. "Oh, yeah, I guess we're here."

The six of them stormed out to scout the place they were playing it. The gig wasn't too big but it wasn't shabby either. Charlie was standing on the stage with the mic that wasn't plugged in yet. "Thank you! Thank you very much! New York!"

"We're in Chicago."

"Oh shit."

Da Kurlzz jumped up and down in the back of the place, placing both hands around his mouth and yelling. "We love you, Charlie!"

"No homo", Charlie laughed.

Matt grinned. "ALL OF THE HOMO!"

An awkward silence fell on the place. Charlie crawled off stage. "You ruined it."

"You ruined my life so we're even", Kurlzz mocked him. Johnny scanned the whole stage, walking around like he was trying to find something he lost.

Funny Man raised an eyebrow. "What? Looking for a life?"

"No. Looking for loose parts that I'll avoid. I'm not falling off stage anymore", Johnny replied.

J-Dog scoffed. "I think the fans come to our shows just to see you fall off stage. That shit is hilarious."

"I choked on my lyrics laughing when you fell", Funny Man admitted.

Johnny put up his middle finger at all of his friends. "See this, guys? Fuck you all."

"That's for Matty. He just said 'all of the homo' to me", Charlie said, sticking out his tongue to Da Kurlzz.

"I get a feeling this gig is gonna be awesome", The lead singer jumped in.

"Why?" J-Dog asked.

"Just a feeling. I don't know why."

Somehow Funny Man had a nasty feeling in his guts it had something to do with him. Especially so when the lead singer set his eyes on him. Instead of shuddering once again, he glared back and made Danny smile.

 _Such sass, I love it,_ the lead singer mentally noted.

Charlie put both thumbs up with a silly grin. "Let's go over the tracklist once more."

"Undead first", Danny sighed like a child, being told off by his mother.

J-Dog filled in. "Hear Me now next."

"Don't forget Bullet in between", the bandana rapper corrected.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "We KNOW the tracklist, Charlie."

"I'm just checking", he defended himself. "It's our first big concert with Danny."

Danny pouted, deep in thoughts. "I won't screw up. This isn't my first band. I'm still lead singer of Lorene Drive, remember?"

"No offense but that live performance wasn't very good", Funny Man scolded.

The lead singer squinted his eyes as to look right into his intentions. "You don't think I'll be good live?"

"No, I don't."

"Funny, what are you saying? He's amazing live."

"He's overhyped", the Mexican said, folding his arms stubbornly.

Danny grabbed a microphone and turned it on. "You wanna see what I'll be like live?"

"Now you're gonna get it", J-Dog smirked.

The lead singer started singing the lyrics to Been To Hell. The guys filling him in in between his lines. Every note was right and the volume went all the way to the back. When he stopped, he looked at Funny Man. "What was that? I'm sorry. I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome we're gonna perform tonight."

Da Kurlzz poked the Mexican between the ribs. "Dude, you just got dissed by innocent Danny."

 _Innocent Danny? You must have no idea what's going on,_ Funny Man wanted to snap, but he bit his tongue in order not to let it slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	7. Giving In

In the end, Danny was right. This was one amazing show they were playing. Danny was introduced and everyone was excited to hear him sing. They did one hell of an amazing job. Afterwards the guys wanted to get a pizza because they had something to celebrate. They were busy packing their stuff before they could go grab a bite. Funny Man had just signed a girl's picture of him, wondering 'who the fuck took that pic of me?'.

The girl ran away in excitement and he stood there, flexing his shoulders.

"Stop teasing", a lust filled voice complained right behind him. He froze on the spot and suddenly his words were nowhere to be found. It was like he had lost his speech. The other wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed small feather light kisses in his neck. The Mexican moved his head to the side so he could access his neck better. He didn't want to but he did it without thinking about the consequences. "You shouldn't be so sassy to me."

"I didn't do anything", he gasped. Anyone could just see them. He had to stop him.

Danny traced down his neck with his tongue and nipped the junction of his neck and shoulder. "No? I know what you're doing, Funny. You know damn well how badly I want to tap you."

"You're not getting anything from me", Funny Man growled, turned around quite daringly but his resistance melted when he looked into the other's eyes. He kissed him fiercely, toyed with his tongue and playfully bit his lip. He pushed him all the way back until no one could see them and Funny's back hit a wall backstage. Danny gripped his sides, almost ripped his shirt but Funny held him back with both hands flat against his stomach, feeling the abs through his shirt. He pressed their foreheads together. "Danny."

"You want me", he darkly stated. "You know you do so why bother hiding it? Just give in."

The Mexican shook his head slightly but didn't resist at all when Danny pressed his lips against his. He opened his mouth eagerly and accepted the invading tongue. The sweet, slick and wet movements between them drove him crazy. His heartbeat increased and he had lost control over his breathing as this make out was slowly but surely making him horny. He wished Danny would let him go and leave him alone, but his body had other plans in mind.

His legs opened on their own and Danny stood in between them, rubbing up against him and holding him close to his body with a hand around his waist and the other under his shirt, feeling him up. His hand felt rough, yet soft. He wrapped both arms around his neck and deepened the kiss between them. It turned his blood into liquid fire. His lower body was burning up just by being kissed like the Earth was ending. Danny ground into him between his legs and he groaned when he felt just how hard the other was. His jeans concealed the form of his dick, but Funny didn't wear jeans and his pants sure was pitching a tent. The singer broke the kiss and whispered. "Our little virgin. Just how inexperienced are you?"

The rapper didn't dare to reply. He still felt the other's hand under his shirt crawl lower and lower until he reached the edge of his pants. "Have you ever had a handjob?"

The Mexican hesitated but then he shook his head.

Danny smirked. "Not even by yourself?"

He nodded. "Of course I have."

"Naughty", The singer chuckled, then closed his hand around the form in his pants. Funny moaned softly and bucked his hips into the hand, moving so skillfully over the length of his clothed dick. He moved his hand faster and gripped tight, listening to the soft little gasps and his breath hitching every now and then. Funny squirmed in his grip, this being the first time he received a handjob. He felt his climax building way too fast and felt embarrassed about it. Just a bit more and he'd come. Then the fun would be over and he would've finished like a virgin. He bit back, but his dick was throbbing and so hard. The singer was moving his hand so sinfully over it. He had to make him stop if he didn't want to come too soon. "Danny/"

"Yeah?"

"S-stop. You're making me…"

He couldn't even finish his sentence when the hand suddenly disappeared. He whined and his knees gave in but Danny held him close. "For a moment I forgot you were a virgin."

He felt slightly insulted but he was too horny to care about that right now. He kissed the other passionately. The Mexican freed one hand from his tight grip around his neck and caressed his chest sweetly.

"I thought I wasn't getting anything?" Danny mocked him and smacked him out of his thoughts. Funny Man glared, but the look in his eyes softened. "It's hard."

"What is? Mine or yours?"

"To resist", Funny Man chuckled. "You're so hot. I just wanna let go and let you have your way with my body."

"What a compliment", Danny said. "I'm not fucking you here and now though."

Somehow Funny let out a relieved sigh. "Then what are you going to do to me?"

The lead singer shrugged. "Let you have a taste."

He put his hand down the other's pants and traced circles on his boxers, right where the tip of his dick was. The fabric was wet and his dick was still leaking fluids into it. His fingertip pressed into the slick spot, then got in the boxers to jerk him off. It wasn't as easy to jerk him off in such a confined space but it worked and it felt so incredible. Funny's muscles tensed as he felt his orgasm build and spill his thick layers of sperm all over Danny's hand. He licked the back of his hand clean like a kitten, then kissed Funny on the lips. He tasted himself and pushed Danny away for it. "Don't do that! That's gross."

The lead singer raised an eyebrow. "Did you just push me away after I made you come?"

"Sorry", the Mexican quickly apologized, suddenly feeling anxious. The other smiled sweetly at him. "You can make it up to me."

"How?"

"Get on your knees", Danny commanded, eyes dark with lust.

The baritone voiced rapper swallowed but got on his knees anyway. He was slightly scared of what was going to happen but deep inside he knew. He knew he'd have to suck him off. Danny unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled down his boxers and let his erection free. He let out a sigh and held Funny by the head. "No teeth."

He nodded obediently, licked his lips and tentatively licked the tip. When the other closed his eyes at the feeling, he took the tip in his mouth and bobbed his head, hollowing his cheek to suck him off. He used his hands to jerk off what he couldn't swallow.

He didn't know if he was doing a good job, but since Danny let out a shaky moan every now and then, he thought he was doing a good job. The lead singer thrust his hips sharply in his mouth, making him gag but he forced his throat to relax. He let go of his thoughts and concentrated to sucking his dick. When Danny let out a deep moan, he felt the warm liquid fill his mouth. He didn't know what to do. The singer hadn't given a sign he was coming and now he came in his mouth. Funny held the sperm in his mouth. Danny saw his lost gaze, zipped his pants and buckled his belt. He crouched in front of him. "Spit it out."

Funny closed his eyes and swallowed, sticking out his tongue in disgust when it was salty. He had tears in his eyes and much to his surprise he saw Danny's pitiful gaze. The lead singer caressed his cheek. "I said spit it out, why would you swallow?"

He shrugged and felt horrible. His body was tired and his throat sore. He slumped and shivered. His eyes grew wide when he felt strong arms around him warm his shaking body. He got pulled into Danny's lap and let him. He embraced the other and hid his face in his neck. "I thought you wouldn't like me if I didn't swallow."

Danny pressed a kiss to his forehead. "How could I not like you? You're you."

The Mexican wanted to sob into his arms but he didn't. He held it in and sighed. "I don't want to be your toy, Danny."

"You don't have to be anything you don't want", the lead singer whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	8. Unforgiven

_His hands were everywhere, touching, scraping, hurting, pleasing. How could I ever escape his hands? They wrapped around my throat, cut off my breath. I was suffocating, drowning in his hands. As soon as I could breathe, I gasped my lungs full of air only to have the air forced out of them again when he jabbed me nastily right underneath the ribs. I breathed shallowly, whined, begged, but he didn't budge. He'd never stop. Not before he was done with me._

"Danny?" Funny Man asked.

The lead singer snapped out of thoughts, and offered him a half smile. "What's up?"

The Mexican looked down at his lap, pretending to fiddle with a piece of rock that somehow found its way inside the building. "I think the guys are waiting for us outside. We were gonna get pizza, remember?"

He checked his phone. Three missed calls from Johnny. Nice work. Nothing's more of a mood killer than Johnny who's trying to call you when you're getting a blowjob. Danny caressed Funny Man's cheek. "God, you're beautiful."

He got up, pulled the other up with him. His strong arms wrapped around his waist. The Mexican smiled and rested his head against his collar bone. "I really like you. Why do I like you? All you've done, is scare me with your perverted behavior."

"It's not my fault I was born with a boner."

Funny Man burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around the lead singer. "Again. I really like you."

"I know", Danny replied. He felt the void inside his chest eat up the feeling the other was giving him. He let out a small breath and offered a sad smile.

The Mexican winced. Was he supposed to do something? Were they together now? Did this mean anything? Was this some kind of mature date? He didn't know and it drove him crazy. He was about to ask about it when they were interrupted.

"Virgin, my ass", Johnny scoffed.

The two parted quickly and pretended nothing had happened, but the blue masked rapper folded his arms. "We're waiting outside for you. You don't pick up your phones because you're cuddling?"

"We're not. We weren't… Who am I fooling? Yes", Funny Man replied. He inhaled deeply. "This guy right here made me take a U-turn with my sexuality. Happy?"

"Are you still a virgin?" Johnny mocked, but he earned a harsh punch to the shoulder. "Next time, I'm aiming for your nose. You dick."

"I bet you'd love to suck some dick."

Danny whistled. "He already did."

"Asshole!" Funny Man yelled and stomped away to the spot the others were waiting for them.

Johnny looked at the lead singer. "Are you guys…?"

"Together?"

"Yeah."

"Not really", Danny shrugged.

"Are you…gay?"

"Who knows", the lead singer smiled and walked away, leaving Johnny to think about it. After a minute where he scowled to himself, he followed them and they went for a pizza. While waiting for their order to come, Johnny cleared his throat. "I caught these two cuddling when I was looking for them."

He shook his head, trying to laugh it off but the truth was he couldn't. He was trying to figure out whether or not they were together by exposing it to the others. If they acted like it wasn't big, it was nothing. If they got nervous, it was huge. The thing they had. Not his dick, you perverts.

Charlie awed. "Is our little virgin in love with our little Danny?"

Funny Man's face turned bright red, but he bit back. He took a deep breath, felt the red lessen and took Danny against his side with an arm around him. "Can't I hug our lead singer for doing a great job at performing today?"

Danny tensed up and pushed him away, harshly, making the other fall over and hit the floor. Suddenly the whole place was looking at them. Meaning: the server and two customers. Charlie and J-Dog looked over the table at Funny Man. "Are you ok?"

Johnny couldn't stop laughing and had to hide his face in order to stop the sound from coming out. Da Kurlzz was disturbed with the situation. Danny flexed his shoulders as if he just swatted an insect off of him.

The Mexican got up with a grumble, feeling slightly insecure about it. Danny just pushed him away. Did that mean he didn't want to be anything more? Stupid Funny. When you get thrown on the floor for hugging someone, of course it doesn't mean he wants to be your boyfriend. The lead singer took a deep breath. Some people just need a class in college called Love 101 or Don't Fuck With Danny 101. He scowled, but when the others looked at him, he melted into a smile. "Sorry. I just. Don't do that."

Funny Man nodded and when their pizza came, they ate in silence.

Back at the bus, Danny announced he'd sit in his bunk, yawning too. It wasn't that late, but the others didn't even question it anymore. He always went to bed early. He didn't even feel like explaining to the others how he had insomnia and wanted to sleep at least a good nine hours instead of just five or three sometimes. He awoke out of plenty nightmares already. It was the beginning of the afternoon, if he wanted to nap, he could.

When the lead singer had left, J-Dog scooted closer to Funny Man like some sort of creepy stalker. "Did you… with him… backstage?"

The Mexican scrunched his nose in disgust. "God no. My first time has to be awfully romantic, you know. He and I just. Never mind. It's none of your business."

"I'm telling you, Funny. Danny's a ticking time bomb. Don't get near him when he's about to blow", Jay warned him.

 _But I want him to blow, in a different sense of the word,_ Funny Man grinned to himself before turning serious. "I'm ok, really. I can take care of myself."

"What are you two whispering about?" Johnny asked.

"Booze, chicks, sex, rock n roll, drugs, the problems in the world", J-Dog randomly rambled. "Or in one word: Hollywood Undead."

The blue masked rapper rolled his eyes. "I know you guys weren't talking about the band."

"Shouldn't you make out with Charlie or something?" Funny Man asked, obviously annoyed how everyone seemed to want to get involved in his sex life or love life or Danny life.

Charlie looked up from the screen of his phone. "Johnny only makes out with me when he's drunk so wait a few more cans before the show gets started. We'll perform at eleven."

The blue masked rapper sighed as if he was surrounded by morons. "I'm not making out with you tonight!"

"If you are, I'm recording it", Da Kurlzz murmured, his eyes glued to the television.

J-Dog chuckled. "And I'm uploading it."

"I'm starring in it", Funny Man filled in. "I'll be the videobomb."

"Awesome. Tonight at eleven on Hollywoodundead dot tv you'll get a live performance of the world's cutest couple: Jarlie!" Charlie announced in his best anchorman-voice.

Johnny hid his face in his hands. "Why me."

"Because you've got a particular taste", Charlie replied with a wink.

The other scrunched his nose. "Too much information. I really don't like it when that shit happens."

"I'd hate it if it happened all the time, but once in a while, it's fun. It's like seeing a rainbow", the bandana rapper grinned.

Funny Man couldn't sit upright anymore because he was laughing too hard. Da Kurlzz was leaning against J-Dog as he couldn't stop laughing and J-Dog watched them amused. "How fabulous."

"Jealous?" Charlie winked, pursing his lips. "You should get drunk with me sometimes. I tend to make out."

"I tend to break noses", J-Dog responded.

Danny lay in his bunk, listening to their conversation. He wore a sad smile upon his face. They sounded like they were having fun. Was it because he left the room? No, just a coincidence. He sighed, rolled on his side and rested his head on one elbow. He had apologized to Funny Man for pushing him away. He couldn't do more than that. He couldn't explain why he had done it. He couldn't. No one could ever hear about it. Hear about his vulnerability. About what had happened so long ago. He pulled his knees up. They say you calm down in the fetus position.

He didn't even remember how many times he had found out that wasn't true in his case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	9. The Void

Danny's POV

"You awake?"

The voice of Funny Man, stern. He was trying too hard to hide how scared and insecure he was. I didn't move. No sign of life. My back was turned to him. His eyes prying into my back. He let out a sigh. "I just want some answers, Danny."

"To what?" I asked, but it came out way more venomously than I intended. In my head I saw him recoil. He bit his lip. "What are we?"

"Humans. Men. You're gonna have to be more specific", I answered.

He put a hand on my shoulder. It was burning holes in my skin, in the void. The blackness that was swallowing me whole. I shut my eyes tightly.

"Is thing an exclusive thing now?"

"You're a virgin. I've got nothing to be afraid of if it's not", I bashed and turned to him.

He took the bullet and nodded lightly. "So first you do the thing you did backstage and the~"

"Did what backstage? God, Funny, you're such a virgin! Say it already. The handjob & blowjob!"

He averted his eyes when I obviously looked at him. "Why are you so cold to me now?"

I didn't reply. The more he spoke, the more I felt the void expand in my chest. No, I didn't have a heart. I had a void. A place that would occasionally suck me in when I dared to think I was anything more than a pioneer. As if my life had any purpose except bearing my baggage and toying around with my dominant position. Don't let them see. Don't let them see how weak you can be. No one may ever see you crumble. That's the best advice anyone's ever given to me.

Funny Man was visibly upset. His shoulders hung low. He was teary eyed as if he'd start crying as soon as I said a word again. He wouldn't. He may whine a lot to me, but he'd never let me see him crying. He didn't want me to have such dominant position over him. "That's it then? You're shutting me out."

_Don't let him in or you'll never get him out again. Some memories haunt you forever._

He shook the thought off and set his dark eyes on Funny Man again. "Don't whine. It's not attractive."

"I don't care if I'm not attractive! I don't want to be your toy! I want to be your significant other", the Mexican snapped.

My significant other? There's no such thing. I was the spare part of a puzzle. Every puzzle piece had another piece fitting him. I didn't. I was a spare part, made to confuse puzzle pieces about their spot. "I'm not your significant other."

"You are. Else I wouldn't have fallen for you after that one kiss."

"You didn't. You think you did."

"Don't treat me like a virgin!" he screamed at me, his voice low and dangerous.

Luckily the others went to a bar, leaving me because they thought I was asleep and Funny Man had told them he didn't want to come along. Instead he had chosen this moment to come talk to me.

I sat upright, the void climbing upright with me. "What do you want me to do?"

The Mexican glared at me, a mixture of confusion and longing. He gritted his teeth, ready to strike me down and hurt me severely because that was what he wanted. He wanted to hurt me so badly because I was turning his whole world upside down. I didn't blame him. I braced myself for the blow, but it didn't come. Instead I heard him say: "I want you to hug me again."

I looked at him, feeling sympathy out of all things. The void would swallow it for me. I waited for it, but it didn't swallow the sympathy. Instead it fueled it. _Go ahead, think he wants to understand you._

He looked at me expectantly. "Just hold me again like you did in that building."

The pity in my void became unbearable so I opened my arms invitingly. "Come here."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, almost cutting off my air, but leaving enough room for me to breath. He held me tightly, rubbed his nose into my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist, lifted him into my lap. I had to be dominant over him. I had to be. _The submissive position is for the weak, remember that. If you're ever a uke, you might as well let him give you food out of a bowl._

I pushed the memory into the empty spot in my chest in order to make it disappear. "Why do you want a hug so bad?"

"Because when you hugged me back there, I felt safe with you."

Of course. Security replaces insecurity. He just needed to feel safe with me and he wouldn't have to think, worry, ponder about anything. We remained like that for a while.

No words were spoken, but it felt emotional. Would he understand what had happened to me back then? No, he wouldn't. I can't ever think anyone would understand what had happened to me. No one would. The others never did. I shoved the thought far away in my mind and enjoyed the moment. Now would've been a perfect moment for me to initiate his first time, but I didn't want to.

It wouldn't feel right. It would feel like I was manipulating him. Wasn't I already?

"Why are you so deep in thoughts?" he whispered.

I shrugged, lied us both down and cradled him in my arms like a protective shell. "Just thinking about a lot of shit. Don't worry about it."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm making a huge mistake?"

"Because you're falling for me", I whispered into his hair.

I felt him nod against me. "I am. I'm falling in love and it's scaring me."

"Have you never been in love?"

"I've been attracted to people. I've had a small crush or interest, but I never loved a girl or a guy", he explained.

What had I done? How selfish of me to trick this sweet, innocent man into falling in love with me. He shouldn't love me. It would only lead to a horribly broken heart. I nuzzled his head. "It's ok. I won't do anything you won't like."

How could I lie to him like that? If he was falling for me, then I'd do something he'd hate. I wouldn't love him. I never would. I couldn't. I won't allow myself because if I love someone, they'll disappear and then the void in my chest will grow.

I can't love. Never. Not even this beautiful rarity.

He looked me in the eye. "This is exactly what I wanted you to do."

"What?"

"Make me feel safe."

"Don't you feel safe without this?"

He hummed and scooted closer to me as if trying to combine our bodies as one whole again. He couldn't. I was a spare part, not a puzzle piece. I kissed his forehead. _Don't lie to him,_ the remains of my heart shouted.

Instead I kept holding him and he fell asleep not much later. He didn't hear the guys coming home. Charlie smashed the door open. "Gooood night Hollywood Undead fans! This is the anchorman of . I am proud to announce we've got new footage on Jarlie!"

A smile crept upon my face. Johnny had made out with Charlie again when he was drunk and Charlie seemed proud about it. Johnny walked in after him, obviously shitfaced. He swung an arm around Charlie's shoulder and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Let's go to bed."

"Yeah, but separately", Da Kurlzz mocked.

J-Dog chuckled. "Nah, let them have fun. Besides, look at Funny Man."

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep since I didn't need them asking me questions about our position.

Charlie awed. "They are my new OTP."

"Only you would read our own fanfiction", J-Dog expressed in disgust and made the bandana rapper laugh. He wrapped an arm around Johnny. "Let's go to bed, baby."

The blue masked rapper nodded.

"Good luck. He's on the top bunk so you'll have to haul him up there", the drummer laughed.

Charlie dropped him on the couch. "Done. Let's go to bed."

"Do you really think Danny and Funny are cute together?" J-Dog asked.

The bandana rapper hummed affirmatively. "I think Funny needs someone he can trust and I think Danny is the most trustworthy person he'll find."

My throat tightened. How wrong are you, Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	10. Nightmare Night

_Where's the sun? It's pitch black above me, the air glowering in front of me. Why can I see the air vibrate in heat but feel no warmth? How is that even possible? I reach out to the hole above me. I can't see it but it's there. I can feel it. My fingertips graze the edges of the void but when I'm finally able to touch it, the ground caves in. I sink lower and lower and lower. When he emerges out of the void. He'd always return._

By the time it was three in the morning, Danny had nested his head against Funny Man's shoulders. The spot made him lie a little lower than the other but it wasn't such a big difference. Danny had his arms wrapped tightly around his partner and mewled softly in his sleep. The Mexican awoke because of the small sound he made and put his arms around his neck. "It's ok. It's just a nightmare."

The lead singer wore a frown on his face, sweat beading on his forehead. "No…"

"Danny", Funny Man whispered, trying to keep the others from waking up.

Danny opened his mouth, making a pained face and his body jolted slightly. "Don't… Don't GO!"

The singer jumped upwards wide awake, breathing heavily. His chest heaved and he was about to throw up. He had to throw up and he didn't even care if it got on the blankets. He heaved again, the acid fluids leaving his stomach and throat. Funny Man caressed his back sweetly and wrapped his arms around his body from behind. "Shh, it's ok. Relax, it was just a nightmare."

Danny wanted to shove him away and push him off the bunk. He couldn't use this right now. The nightmare tore into him like an axe. His stomach emptied and rolled over but with Funny Man against him he could feel a panic attack coming up. The deep fear in his gut clenched his stomach and squeezed the air out of his lungs. Danny let out a pained whimper, trying to scream but he had no air left. The Mexican let go of him and ran out to get a towel and a wet cloth. He returned with the wet cloth and wiped the vomit out of the corners of Danny's mouth. He looked at him concerned. "Easy. It's ok. You're safe. Completely safe. I'll always be here for you."

The lead singer's breath was rapid and ragged. He glared at Funny Man and wished he'd get the hint. _Stop acting like you care. You're only setting off my panic attacks._

Funny Man took away the vomit covered blanket, washed it off and put it in the laundry before he pulled out a fresh one and covered Danny with it. The lead singer snarled at him. "Stop that."

"What?"

"Taking care of me. I'm not a baby."

"No, but you did have a horrible nightmare which made you practically disembowel spontaneously. You need care as much as any bad ass motherfucker", Funny Man scowled, keeping up a staring competition when the lead singer caved in. He just couldn't handle a lot of confrontation right now. He sunk back in the blankets, receiving a new wet cloth on his forehead.

Funny Man nested himself against his side, making sure to maintain his submissive position. He gazed up. "You wanna tell me about the nightmare?"

For a second Danny wanted to cry. He wanted nothing more but he remained brave, cleared his throat and replied: "no, if you wanna take care of me so badly, go fetch me a glass of water. My mouth tastes like poison."

The Mexican sighed, walked out and retrieved a glass of water for his beloved. He brought him the glass, spotting a certain sadness in his eyes when he arrived. "You ok?"

Danny swallowed thickly. He tried to get up, took the glass of water and drank small gulps. Funny Man held the glass in his hand and helped him closer so he could drink more easily. He kissed his temples. "I wish you'd trust me already and tell me about the nightmare."

The lead singer set eyes on him and crushed the glass in his hand, staring at his hands in amazement. Did he just break a glass by squeezing it too tightly? He cleared his throat and looked at his bleeding hand, small pieces of glass in it. "I…I'm sorry."

Funny Man quickly took out a dustpan and cleaned the glass off of the bed. He got a pair of tweezers, picked out the glass out of his hand and wrapped a bandage around it. "It's ok, really. I just. Are we a couple?"

Danny lowered his gaze. "No."

"Why not? You know I'm falling for you. I know you want me."

The singer blinked a few times, willing him to go away with his questions. "Then… I don't know. I'm confused."

"About what?"

Funny Man sat down next to him and nested himself in the crook of his neck when they lied down again. It was strange to have all of this happening without the other guys waking up. The glass really had to be a wakeup call but they just guessed they were heavy sleepers. His older friend wrapped an arm around his shoulders, looking for his hand. When he finally found his hand, he squeezed it tightly and kissed his forehead. His voice was barely a whisper. "I…When I was younger… I…"

"What?" Funny Man asked but he regretted immediately as the other retreated back into his shell. "Nothing."

"Please, Danny. I'll be here for you. I'll help you."

"You can't help me."

"Why not? You haven't even tried yet!" Funny Man complained.

Danny scowled. "You just can't. I'm sick in the head."

"What? Because you're slightly into dominance?"

"I'm not into dominance."

"No? Then why are you acting so tough all the time?"

"Because I'm repulsed by submissiveness", Danny growled, letting the words sink in while the other stared at him. The younger one opened his mouth but couldn't find the words.

"Why are you repulsed by the submissive position?" Funny Man asked, confusion in his voice and written all over his face.

The lead singer groaned. "I knew you wouldn't understand. Let it go. I regret telling you already."

"No, trust me", Funny Man begged but Danny shrugged. "Let's go back to bed."

He lied down and took the Mexican into his arms forcefully. "Bedtime now. It's almost four."

The baritone voiced rapper sighed deeply but nested himself closely into his arms. "Will you one day tell me what happened to you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a despicable monster", Danny replied, his voice choking momentarily. The Mexican felt it was better to just drop the subject and closed his eyes. When the morning came, this moment was over and it felt like he had dreamt the honesty of his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	11. Withdrawal

"Are we going to ignore the elephant in the room?" Johnny nervously stated when everyone arrived for breakfast. Charlie looked up from his bowl of cereal, shooting his friend the most murderous glare he'd ever given anyone. "Shut up."

"No, seriously. What's going on? I wake up on the couch and Funny's in Danny's bunk?" Johnny expressed surprised.

J-Dog cleared his throat. "You got drunk and made out with Charlie."

"Fuck!" Johnny shouted, covering his face with his hands. "But what happened with Funny and Danny?"

"No one knows", Da Kurlzz replied in their place. "We came home and they were sound asleep."

Danny took a sip out of his orange juice. He didn't answer their questions. Neither did Funny Man. He didn't want to. Danny was ignoring him all morning. When they awoke, he didn't get a kiss. He got shoved out of the bunk and the lead singer rushed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Funny Man glanced over at the singer who finished his orange juice. He cleared his throat, involuntarily drawing the attention.

"So? What's up with you two?" Charlie asked.

"Don't pry", Da Kurlzz scolded him but even he was curious to find out what the two had been up to.

Danny shrugged, a truly careless way to discard the questions. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, Danny. Funny ended up in your bed. Did you get to bone him?"

The singer flinched at the brash words. "Please, Charlie. I'd like it if you didn't refer to our private life like that."

"Fine, but are you guys together?" Johnny asked.

Funny Man gazed at Danny who avoided his eyes. "I'm not looking for anything serious but yes, we're together."

The Mexican widened his eyes and held back the urge to jump upright and do a happy dance. He gasped. "We are? I mean… We are!"

Danny offered a half smile to no one in particular while he held his empty glass in his hands. "But I don't believe in true love. It's just a mindless relationship in which we kinda like each other and don't want to be alone."

That was the most open he'd ever been with the baritone voiced rapper. Funny Man bit his lip. "You don't have to be alone. I'll always be with you!"

"Sure", Danny replied with a sigh.

After breakfast they each went their ways. Danny relaxed on the couch, turned on the television and checked if any of his series were on. Funny Man walked up to him. "Can I join you?"

The singer raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Why not? We're together?"

"Yes, but you're obviously going to start talking about last night."

"No, I'm not!"

Danny scooted over. "Then you can sit."

Funny Man sat down next to him. "But now that you brought it up…"

"Get out", Danny said, his voice harsh and his eyes threatening. "I mean it. Get out and leave me alone. You can come talk to me again when you've decided to drop it."

The Mexican folded his arms. "You're not the boss of me."

Danny got up. "Get the fuck out of my sight."

Funny Man got up. "O-ok. Just. Easy. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Too late. Go away. I don't want to see you for the next 24 hours."

The Mexican opened his mouth but closed it again. "Fine."

He walked away, trying to process what just happened. He sat down in the front part next to J-Dog who glanced at him. "So. You gave in to Danny?"

"Can we not talk about Danny?"

"Why not? He's your boyfriend."

"Just please, Jay. We're friends, right? Please do me a favor and shut up about Danny", Funny Man begged.

J-Dog nodded. "Fine. I won't talk about him."

Charlie exited the bathroom, spotted his virgin friend on the couch. "Ah! Look who we have here. The stained maiden."

The Mexican tensed. "I didn't have sex with Danny."

"Yet", Charlie winked and flopped down next to him. "I bet the two of you are gonna have lots of little Danny's and Funny's."

"Dude, you read too much fanfiction", Da Kurlzz reacted.

Johnny scrunched his nose. "Male pregnancy makes me cringe."

"Me too", Charlie laughed but he looked at Funny Man. "I'm serious though. I think Danny is your true love. The two of you will be together forever!"

Funny Man sighed. When Charlie put an arm around his shoulder, he smacked it off. "Stop."

"What? You like him, don't you?"

"I do, but please, just stop", Funny Man begged. "It's not like that."

"So you're not in a relationship?"

"We are but I made him angry with me and he doesn't want to see me right now. This relationship is over before it's started", the Mexican said before he ran away to his bunk, bumping into Danny and closed the curtains on them.

The singer dropped his gaze, his frozen heart not even twitching at the pained words he let out to the others. He sat down motionlessly next to Johnny who stared at him. "Are you angry with him? Is it really over already?"

Danny shrugged. "He's exaggerating. I told him I didn't want to see him for 24 hours and now he's blowing it up like I'm breaking up with him."

"So you're not splitting up?" Charlie asked confused.

The lead singer scoffed. "No. If we were, I'd make it pretty damn sure he heard me correctly instead of just thinking we were."

"Then why don't you tell him you're not breaking up?" J-Dog asked.

Danny shrugged. "Because I burst out on him. Backing away on my punishment would make him think he could get away with anything."

"That is true", Johnny stated.

The five of them went out to get something to eat. Funny Man didn't feel like coming along. He remained in his bunk for the rest of the day. Danny turned in early as usual because of his insomnia. Funny Man looked down at his bunk. He got up and attempted to get in with him but Danny told him not to. "The 24 hours aren't over yet."

"But I didn't see you for a whole day", Funny Man whined.

"Don't whine. It's not attractive", was all what Danny said before he turned his back to him and closed the curtain.

The Mexican grumbled and crawled back into his own bunk. So much for being together. Their first day as a couple already went completely wrong. He hated it. He hated the stupid feelings he held for such a mean, masochistic idiot. Didn't he show vulnerability last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	12. Monster

Funny Man was awake. He couldn't sleep. Somehow his mind kept wandering to his boyfriend. What an amazing feeling it gave him to call him his boyfriend. He smiled into his pillow. Danny was his boyfriend. His and his alone. The smile quickly melted when he was reminded of the whole day. Their first day together had been a disaster. It was his own fault. He shouldn't have pried.

He gazed at the closed curtains of his friend's bunk. "Danny?"

The singer didn't reply. He closed his eyes again and tried to sleep but he couldn't. Normally he'd be snoring by now. He gazed at the clock. Two a.m. He suddenly heard a soft noise. He widened his eyes and jumped out of his bunk. No, he wouldn't let it happen again. He climbed up the bunks to Danny and caught him writhing in an attempt to get away in his nightmare. He didn't care if Danny didn't want to see him for 24 hours. He didn't want him to spontaneously disembowel again.

He shook Danny softly. "Danny?"

He shook harder. "Danny!"

The singer jumped awake, head hitting the ceiling. "Fuck!"

His shirt was wet because of his sweat and clung to his perfect body. Funny Man wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry!"

Danny's mind was still sleepy so he blinked a few times before he processed where he was. "Funny?"

"I'm sorry I didn't stay away from you but you had a nightmare and I didn't want you to wake up alone!"

The singer entangled his fingers in his hair. "It's fine."

"No! Please, I'll do any-… What?"

He looked up surprised at his boyfriend. "You don't mind?"

Danny ran his fingers through his damp hair. "I'm happy you woke me up. My dream was taking a wrong turn. You got me out before anything could happen."

The Mexican smiled, pushed him down and placed himself against his chest. "I missed this. Please hold me."

The singer chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. "You missed hugging me?"

"I missed you. I know it's stupid and I know I'm whiny but please, don't break up with me because of that. Please, I know you can handle me."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Of course I can handle you and I'm not dumping you. Take it easy, will you? Like I said, I'm not sure what this is."

"It's a relationship", the other offered hopefully.

"Not a normal one", Danny replied, crushing his hopes.

The other glared. "What do you mean by that? Are you just using me? You know I'm falling so hard for you and I know you like me too. Why can't it be a normal one?"

"Funny…"

"Why can't we be close like other couples?"

"…"

"Why can't you trust me?" Funny Man cried out.

Danny closed his eyes. "I'm already moving my boundaries by agreeing to a relationship. Don't push it."

"I am pushing it", the Mexican hissed. "I am pushing it because I know I deserve better than something unstable like this."

"Enough!"

Funny Man shut his mouth, his eyes desperate and his arms wrapped around him tightly so he wouldn't be able to escape this time. "I just want you to trust me because I trust you too."

Danny licked his lips and stared at the roof. His head molding his thoughts. "You trust me?"

"I do!"

"How much do you trust me?" the lead singer asked.

Funny Man pulled himself up and kissed him softly. "Enough to…"

Danny pushed him off gently and pulled his knees up. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do any of this. I don't like you."

"What?!"

"I don't like you", Danny repeated. The void inside of him expanded and ate away all pity he could possibly feel. His sympathy was turned to the lowest point but still, he couldn't keep himself from feeling a hole in his chest. "I don't like you. I've got a thing for innocence and you were just such a naïve innocent guy when we found out you were a virgin. I just had to have you. I can't do it anymore. I can't put myself out there just so I can sleep with you."

Funny Man opened his mouth and closed it again. "No, no, no, wait. We can stay the way we were. Please, Danny, don't close the door on me. Please."

Danny took a deep breath. "But I don't like you."

"You can learn to like me."

The singer shook his head. "I'm done playing with your feelings, Funny. I'm sorry. It was a bad idea but I'm a bad person. You shouldn't have trusted me."

"So that's it? After a day you dump me?"

"We were never really together. I just said we were to make you happy but I can't be in a relationship with someone I don't love", he said. His words felt hollow and his stomach rolled over. He couldn't be with someone he didn't love but he had done worse in his life. He fought the horrible feeling in his guts and managed to give him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

Funny Man dropped his jaw. "That's it?"

"That's it."

The Mexican got up. "So your true intentions were always sleeping with me?"

"Yes", Danny said, the black hole in his chest shouting different things at him. He ignored it. "I don't love. I'm the symbol of hatred."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't love anyone and I won't. I will never love you or anyone else", Danny said.

Funny Man put up his hands. "Enough. I don't have to hear this shit. I'm gonna go back to bed and in the morning you better find yourself a better excuse."

He got out and got into his own bunk again. He turned his back to the singer and leaned his head against the wall. How could he do this? He was so confused. He didn't know what to think.

Did he mean what he just said? His breathing became erratic as he felt betrayed, angry and sad at the same time. He made him fall in love with him only to break his heart immediately. Who does that kind of thing? Funny Man bit his lip harshly to keep the tears from escaping. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry for that monster. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	13. Heart In Pieces

Danny's pov

My intentions were clear from the start. I wanted to get close with Funny Man no matter what. I'd always been like that. I was someone who knew what he wanted and someone who was willing to fight for what he wanted but now I was facing a wall. The moment Funny Man was willing to give himself to me, I took a step back and he fell forward. Metaphorically speaking. At a certain moment I just knew I was doing something wrong. He trusted me so much and he already fell in love with me. I couldn't break his heart, yet I did. I had to break it off before I could make it worse. I didn't deserve his love. I didn't even deserve to live, despite the words of all those therapists. My mind was a raging storm. _You don't even deserve to cleanse my fucking toilet._ I flinched. Not now. Now was the worst time possible for me to become selfish. I rolled up in a little ball, trying to disappear.

Sweet, you think I was being considerate of his feelings? No. I was being selfish once again. The reason I broke it off with him, was because he was forcing me to put myself out in the open. I can never see the light of day. At least, the thing inside of me can't.

I didn't sleep that night. My insomnia wasn't the cause.

Somehow I knew he was awake around 9 am, watching me out of the corner of his eyes. His eyes pried into my back but I couldn't handle confrontation right now. Not now, not ever. The guys were up already; I had heard them get up. Funny Man stayed in bed. I knew he did because his curtain was closed. I closed mine too and took out my phone. A contact flashed in front of my eyes. Should I…? No. Not now, not ever.

I pushed myself upright, ran a hand through my hair. "Funny?"

"Yes?"

The answer came immediately. Almost like he'd been waiting for me to say something. I grinned to myself but it quickly melted away. "I'm sorry for everything but I can't make myself vulnerable."

He yanked open my curtain. "Being honest and trusting someone is not about vulnerability."

"It is for me", I said icily. He held my gaze. "What in the world caused you to close yourself up like that? What happened to you?"

What happened to me? That was a question I asked myself a lot back then but now wasn't the time. The thought alone was disgusting enough. "I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!" he shouted. "You didn't just get with me because you wanted to do me. If that was your only intention, you would've taken me already."

I took a deep breath. "I can't. I'm sorry."

He climbed up on my bunk and sat down in front of me. "I'm not leaving until you try to tell me. At least tell me what's going on."

Up till now, I'd been holding my breath so I exhaled before I thought of something to say. "I'm repulsed by submissiveness. I've got trust issues and the list goes on. I hate myself. I want to stab myself in the chest and die most of the times but I managed to keep it under control for quite some time now. I hate how weak I am and I hate everything about my personality, together with my body. I don't deserve love. I never will. Are you happy now? I can't start something with you when I'm battling myself for an eternity."

He was silent and I knew I had overshared but once I broke the dam, it would all flow out and I didn't want that to happen. Instead, I only scratched the surface of the dam.

"Why would you hate such a beauty like you? You're beautiful and hot. You've got your moments when you're really really nice but you have to stop acting so tough to hide your insecurity. It's not attractive", he said, mimicking my voice.

I wanted to smile but I didn't. Instead I sighed. "I can't change. My 'tough act' is not an act. It's a defense mechanism. It helps me…be safe."

"Safe for what? Is somebody trying to steal your virginity?"

I shut my eyes, shuddering slightly. _He did._ "I'm not a virgin."

"Me nei- Oh wait, I am and guess who's out to get my virginity? You!"

My lungs were burning as if they didn't know how to work anymore. I took rapid breaths and hid my face in my hand. Why did he have to go there? I was trying to take that precious something away from him. How could I try to do that while I knew how awful it was when someone took it away without your consent? Funny Man neared me on hand and knees. One hand reached out to my cheek. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok", I murmured. "Come here."

He lied down in my arms, back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he held my hands, squeezing slightly. I leaned my chin on top of his head, my knees pulled up next to his figure. It was cramped up but it was something. I took a deep breath, my head still a raging storm. My voice was barely audible when I spoke but my black hole of a heart was screaming for me to trust him just this once, even though the void was laughing maniacally because he'd push me away if I told him.

"I met this guy when I was twenty. He was a friend of someone in Lorene Drive. He was four years older."

Funny Man squeezed my hand more tightly, not saying a word and I felt grateful. Telling him would be so much easier if he didn't face me. My stomach almost rolled over when I thought of what I was going to say.

"He and I went on a few dates and pretty soon we were a couple. The guys called us inseparable. We dated for a while and it was great."

I awaited his reaction, just to know he was still following my story. He turned his face upwards to see me. My eyes were averted but I could see he was listening. "He disappeared one day. I loved him so much and he loved me but he wasn't there anymore. I thought it was a joke."

"He bailed on you?"

I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose before I held his hand again. Not even realizing I'd been squeezing his too tightly. "After six months, he came back to me. He was still the same guy I knew and he told me he just had to get away for a while to set his mind straight. I accepted him back but he changed. At times he'd be aggressive and he'd…"

Funny Man turned around and kissed my lips softly. "It's ok. You're here with me now."

"But he was so sweet in the end. His love was overwhelming and I became used to his outbursts, hard handling and violent behavior. One day he lied down next to me on the bed, hugging me and kissing me. I know it sounds stupid now but I was a virgin too back then. He wanted to go further but I shoved him off. He got angry and…"

I couldn't do this. A red sign flashed in my mind and I bit back a deep sob. The tears I'd been trying to hold back flowed freely over my cheeks. Funny Man sunk into my embrace, trying to show comfort but I felt so alone right there. "Don't say it."

"He…"

"Danny…"

My body was shaking violently and my voice was still just a whisper. Funny Man turned around and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "Calm down. You have to calm down, you're in shock."

I clenched my fists. "I'm just cold."

"You weren't cold a few seconds ago so you're not cold. You have to calm down."

My fists relaxed. "I was stupid enough to continue our relationship. I loved him. He loved me too, I told myself. One day he disappeared again. As much as I hated the abuse and the excuses, it hurt even more when he disappeared again. It took him another six months to return. By now he wasn't even lovingly anymore. He threw insults at my head, telling me I was a weak dog. He treated me like a pet, touched me when he found it appropriate. It was a habit by then. I was reduced to a pile of shit to him and the worst of all; I still loved him."

As much as I hated to talk about it, I was the one who started the confession and I was going to finish right there and then too. I took another deep breath. "I was in that hell for five years, counting the six months of disappearance every time too. He kept going away and every time he came back, he got worse. In the end he beat me up so bad, I was in the hospital with a few broken bones. It took me half a year to recover physically. I went thro-…"

My breath hitched and I swallowed the biggest lump in my throat. "I'm sorry. I… My heart is beating like crazy."

Funny Man reassuringly caressed my hair. It felt great. His gaze held empathy but no pity. He didn't pity me. He felt my pain and he understood. "I went through a shitload of therapy and nothing's worked so far. I've been in touch with my therapist for three years now and I still call him often. He's been helping me through this and I've build up this wall to protect me. I just. I can't trust anyone again. I don't deserve to be loved. I don't deserve to live. He should've killed me."

Funny Man slapped me in the face and I winced. "What the?!"

"Don't say such things! You deserve love more than anyone in the world. That asshole wasn't worthy your love. What happened to that piece of shit anyway?"

"He was convicted for attempted murder and domestic violence due to my wounds", I said, my voice very small and weak. "I just. I don't want to feel submissive anymore. He was always the dominant figure in my life so I wanna be in control of what's going on from now on."

Funny Man hugged me. "I'm just so happy you turned out to be fine. Don't give me this insecure crap. I'd never do anything like that to you. You deserve all of the love in the world!"

I choked out a chuckle, my eyes were burning because of the tears. "I don't want to get up today."

"We don't have to", Funny Man hushed me and kissed my lips. "I love you."

I wiped my tears off on my sleeve. "Oh God, my body aches because I dug into such a dark hole."

"I don't want to be an asshole here but…are you un-doing the break up?"

His eyes were begging me to say yes but my mind was a raging storm. "Can I think about that for today? My mind is kinda messed up right now."

"Yeah, sure! I just thought you must really like me if you trust me with such a big secret. Who knows about it anyway?" he asked.

"No one", I said. "Just you."

A smile appeared on his face and he took me into a hug again. "I'll take it to my grave."

I chuckled and squeezed him tightly. He bent down to kiss me again and I believe I felt a small spark between us. Now we had to wait until the void inside of me would eat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	14. Scene Kids

Heartbeat.

_You worthless piece of shit._

_You think anyone cares about you? What a joke. Get down._

Heartbeat increased. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

_You think you're better than me?_

"No, please."

_I'll show you respect._

"Don't hit me."

His eyes shot open. Just a memory. A sinful, horrible memory. Danny took a deep breath. Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale. Heartbeat decreased. He shut his eyes tightly. Just a nightmare. Just a memory. He's gone. Out of your life. He vaguely felt a pressure around his waist. Only then he noticed breathing in his neck. He shot upwards and hit his head against the roof of his bunk. He looked down, ignoring the numbing pain in his head.

Funny Man stared at him, dazed in sleepiness but he had felt the sudden absence of his warmth in his arms. "What is it?"

"Nightmare", Danny replied hoarsely. "Don't hold me like that. It's not good for me."

"Danny", Funny Man said. He sat up and wanted to wrap his arms around his…boyfriend? He didn't know but he sure hoped he was his boyfriend. "Do you want to talk about the nightmare."

"Don't talk down to me", Danny snapped. The Mexican let the snarl slip. Of course his beloved had to put up spikes to protect himself from getting hurt. After all he'd been through a ton of shit. Funny Man kissed his cheek and put his arm around his own shoulders. "Then hold me."

The singer showed a hint of a smile on his lips before he shifted and took Funny Man into his lap. "I should be honest with you."

"About?"

"I feel horrible because I told you."

The Mexican nested his head in his neck. "What?"

"Because I bared my soul to you. I can't make myself vulnerable. Not again."

Funny Man reached out to cup his chin. "It's fine. You'll always be dominant over me. I love you and you'll be the first to claim me. That's a vulnerability I'll be giving you in return for your secret."

The singer entangled his fingers in the other's hair. "Don't say that. I don't want to take it. I want us to share the moment. Something I was unable to do."

Funny Man took a deep breath. "Should we go back to sleep now? It's sorta two am."

Danny grinned. "We should."

"Lie down", the Mexican said and his boyfriend complied. He lied down on his back, letting the other find a spot with his head against his chest. "Good night."

"Good night."

But Danny couldn't sleep anymore. He couldn't. Insomnia was a bitch to him. Instead he was left to stare at the top of the head of his beloved Mexican. He blinked a few times, staring into the darkness of their bunks. How many sleepless nights had he spent staring in the dark? He had lost count.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, nose nuzzling the other's hair. His scent was different. Of course it was. Funny Man wasn't him. He was gentle, sweet, caring, funny. _So was I before I turned sour, you naïve piece of shit._ His eyes open again. _Stop talking to me, you asshole, you can no longer control me._

_Are you sure? Isn't it almost time for me to be released? I think it is._

Heartbeat sped up once again. He shot up and out of bed. Funny Man was roughly awoken by the other's movements. He groggily got up. "Right when I fell asleep again!"

The singer paced back and forth nervously, pulled out his phone and quickly looked through a few things. He was on the brink of a nervous breakdown. The Mexican became serious, got up and walked up to him. "You ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Danny grumbled, still glued to his phone as if it were magnetic. "He'll be released soon. He was right. I can't escape."

"Danny?" Funny Man asked, scratching his hair. "Who?"

"Who do you fucking think?! Santa!"

"What?"

"That horrible asshole will be freed soon. He'll come find me. He'll drag me back like he used to."

"You're not making sense."

"Do you know what he used to do if I tried to run?"

"No?" Funny Man reacted in a small voice. The other's eyes were wide and full blown psycho but somehow he felt like he was about to hear one of the most horrible truths of his past.

"He dragged me back by my hair. He fucking threw me out the window once!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Our apartment was a story high. I fell nine feet down to the concrete. I almost died! But our happy hero came to visit me every day with flowers and he always told the doctors how much he loved me so as soon as I awoke, the doctors would've never believed me if I said he threw me out of the window!"

"Danny, calm down!"

The singer pointed a finger at him. "Don't you fucking tell me what to do!"

The Mexican smacked him across the face. "Snap out of it!"

Danny blinked a few times baffled. "Did you just hit me?"

Funny Man nodded. "You're scaring us."

Us? The lead singer only now noticed he had screamed the whole bus awake. His words stuck in his throat. They knew. _They know now, you fucking whore._

"I'm sorry", Danny said, regaining his strength. "It's nothing. Go back to bed."

"What's this all about?" Charlie whispered to Funny Man.

_He's going to tell them. Again you've been betrayed, Danny._

Stop it.

"It's just a lovers' quarrel. Go back to bed."

"You guys sure fight a lot", Johnny yawned as he walked back to bed. Danny lowered his gaze. "You didn't tell them."

"Of course I don't tell them, you moron. I told you I'm trustworthy. Are you done making a scene now?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sure, whatever. You can sleep alone for the rest of the night."

Funny Man walked away to his own bunk, back turned towards Danny as he pulled the curtains closed. The singer stood alone in front of the couch. He slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry…"

_Sorry is never enough. I taught you that the hard way. It's just you and me now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	15. Flip The Switch

It was five in the morning when Funny Man awoke. At first he felt content. He was satisfied he got to sleep good for once and he yawned while stretching his body out. Then realization hit him like a rock. _I shut out Danny after a nervous breakdown._

Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Come on now, he didn't have to be the big hero. He managed to save himself for years so why wouldn't he be able to handle himself now?

When he got out of the bed, he caught Danny on the couch in the back, watching some television. He switched channels a few times, more out of boredom than anything else. Funny shook his head with a smile and got himself some coffee. His best friend eyed him suspiciously from the coffee table. "Are you guys breaking up any time soon?"

"No? Why?"

"Because Danny is acting creepy", Charlie commented, taking a bite out of his failed croissant. Where did he even get that thing? It looked like it came out of the engine of the truck in a scrapyard. No really, get that thing out of your mouth, Charlie! _That's what Randi said._ Oh God, why, Funny Man?

Charlie told me Danny was acting creepy, but all Funny could see, was him watching television. He finished his coffee, put the cup on the breakfast dishes tower in front of Johnny. No shit, story time! So every day someone does the dishes, right? So it wouldn't pile up? Well, this week it was Johnny's turn. The stupid asshole forgot them and now he had to do them all at once. Hilarious to see him do the dishes with that scowl on his face.

You know what his punishment was? What? Yeah of course they punished the poor man. He wouldn't get off the hook for making them eat out of glass or paper towels. So they told him to do all of the dishes…with a toothbrush.

You should've seen the look on his face. Just lovely.

The Mexican made his way over to Danny's spot on the couch in front of the television. He placed his gaze on his friend for a second but then he moved on to the television again. Funny Man stood in front of him. "Don't brood, Dannyboy."

Danny gazed up at him. "You're in my view."

"Come on, Danny, don't be a little bitch about this."

"Oh I'm sorry", he sarcastically stated in return.

Funny Man took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I banned you out of my bunk."

"I don't care."

"You don't?"

Danny shook his head and glowered at the screen. "What is it with television? There's never anything good on it on a normal day. It's like, when you get sick, there's nothing to see but when you're busy doing whatever, your fav show comes up."

"I know, right? It sucks."

"You should get to sucking."

The Mexican frowned at the words of his boyfriend and sat down next to him on the couch. "Don't be so rude."

"I don't like it when you talk back to me. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson."

Funny Man shuddered.

Abuse?

No.

He's never.

Not after what he'd been through.

"Is that what your abusive boyfriend used to say?"

It slipped out before he could hold it back.

He couldn't take it back.

Danny flinched when he spoke the words. His harsh glare of death quickly melted into the horror-struck face as he stared at him in disbelief. As he was about to say something, the words got stuck in his throat and all he could do, was turn his head away. He gritted his teeth, Funny could hear them grind together.

"Danny, sorry. Sorry. I swear I didn't mean to say that. I swear. I'm sorry. Sorry!"

The singer pulled up his knees. "Out."

"What did you say?" Funny Man asked, leaning closer as he hadn't heard the breathless whisper.

"I said: GET OUT!" Danny screamed, fury written across his features but the Mexican could see he was holding back tears in order not to show weakness in front of someone like Funny Man. Someone like a boyfriend.

Because he knew what happened if he showed weakness in front of boyfriends.

_Don't show your weaknesses, babe, they might use it against you. They'll press you down with your face and screw you over while you contemplate how in the world you managed to work yourself into that shit._

"No", Funny Man said, not believing what he was saying himself. "I'm staying here and you are too. Instead of running. We're going to talk."

The singer didn't know what do with it.

"Why would you include that abusive asshole into this?"

"It slipped out but you sounded awfully out of it. You were telling me I needed to be punished while I did nothing wrong."

"You kicked me out!" he whined.

"Because you completely flipped out on me!"

Danny glared again. "Because I was abused."

"I know you were and I know it must've been hell but Danny, look at me."

The singer gazed into his eyes to find the most innocent look placed on his face.

"It's me. I'm your friend. I'm your buddy. You know me. And you know I'd never do anything bad to anyone physically because I'm still afraid of getting raped and losing my virginity."

Danny melted a little bit. "I don't want to be afraid anymore but every time I'm in a relationship with someone new, I lose my marbles."

"Then I'll help you pick them up but quit trying to carry this on your own. I know you feel like you can't trust anyone ever again but I'm here for you and I'm falling so fucking hard for you, even when you act like a dickhead."

Danny let out a chuckle and laid down, his head in Funny Man's lap but his face turned upwards so he could see the one he liked.

"I thought you didn't like the submissive side?"

"I do if I can recognize who it is. When I can see your face, I know for sure it's not him. I dreamt a lot about getting away from him when we were still together so if I can't see your face, I'm thinking I woke up out of one of those dreams. It's horrifying."

"It sounds horrifying too, but you're here with me. Stay with me and you'll be safe forever."

The cutest couple in the world had renewed and reassured their relationship and they would keep each other safe forever.

Happy end, right?

Wrong.

Little did Funny Man know his words flipped a switch inside of Danny.

And how he'd regret flipping that switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	16. Misunderstanding

For now, Funny Man had no idea how he changed Danny's mind on certain things by saying those innocent words. For now, he still had to deal with a minor problem that was slowly turning into a big problem.

Despite the emotional troubles he went through with Danny, there was still that undeniable attraction between them.

Johnny sprawled himself on the couch, letting out the most devastated sigh in his career but when no one reacted, he repeated the sigh. "Yeah, Johnny, we know. Doing the dishes is horrible."

"With a toothbrush! I did them all day."

Charlie lifted his foot to rest on his knees and leaned back. "We know. We enjoyed your pain."

Both were disturbed by the sound of soft laughter in the bunks. Soon Funny Man appeared, pulling Danny along by his arm. Charlie bent forward to look at the two and spotted Danny pushing him against the bunk beds for a kiss.

"They're gonna be the death of us one day."

"Probably", Jay murmured.

"But for now, it's young love", Matt said, glaring at both his friends to shut them up. "Love is love. Even if it's Danny and Funny."

"True", Johnny said, rolling on his back to stare at the ceiling. "They are cute together."

Danny held the other's hips as he felt two arms loosely wrap around his shoulders. He smiled and leaned closer, noses almost touching. "What did you say about being able to resist me?"

"You're still my boyfriend so a kiss doesn't count."

"Doesn't it?" he asked, brushing their lips together for permission. The other parted his lips in an invitation and Danny happily complied, sliding his tongue in between them. The singer pressed himself in between his legs, hands on his ass now. Funny felt his knees weaken at the feeling of his… – his lips pressed into his neck and he let his head fall back. "Danny, stop, the guys are right there."

"Doesn't that make it exciting?"

"Not really", the Mexican chuckled.

Danny bit the soft skin below his jawline. "My thigh tells me something else."

Funny Man felt a blush creep into his neck. "That's a natural reaction. Not a choice!"

"You mean to tell me you always get hard when you're kissed?"

"Not necessarily."

"When then?"

"When I see you."

The singer grinned. "That feeling is mutual. We should do something about that."

A big red alarm set off in Funny Man's head as he shouted. "No!"

He looked to the side to see everyone staring at the two. J-Dog almost jumped upright as he said. "Danny! The man said no!"

The singer immediately let go of his boyfriend and stepped back.

The Mexican shook his head. "No, no, it's not like that!"

"Did you think I was going to force him?" Danny said, low and threatening like a thunder cloud hoovering above them all. He stepped a little bit closer, shoulders tense. "You think I'd rape?"

"I don't know what to think of you sometimes", Jay replied truthfully.

The singer scoffed and squinted his eyes.

No.

Not now.

Come on, Danny.

Funny Man stood in front of him, pushed both hands up against his chest. "Come on, Danny, don't do this. You're better than this. It's a misunderstanding."

The singer stared at the others with pure hatred. He couldn't believe they thought he was capable of such cruelty. He'd never even joke about it. Not since he had experienced it. Funny Man put both arms around his shoulders, caressing through his hair and forcing their foreheads together to take off his gaze. "Please?"

Danny was still looking at them in the corner of his eyes and sighed. "Fine. But only because it's you."

Funny Man smiled and pecked him on the lips before he turned around. "He wasn't trying to… He wasn't. It was nothing. Please just, cut him some slack, Jay."

Charlie looked at Jay. "Why did you think Danny was going to…?"

"Because I know him."

Danny pushed the Mexican aside in fury and screamed at him. "You don't know SHIT about me! YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Back him up, Funny Man.

…

Funny Man?

"You fucking asshole!"

Charlie glared at Danny while pushing past him. He took Funny Man's arm in his hands and inspected it carefully before he ran off. Danny didn't understand. What did he do? Then he noticed the red line all the way down his arm. _Blood._

He widened his eyes. He had pushed his boyfriend away and he had cut himself on a sharp edge upon collision with the bunks. Danny could not handle blood well.

_Look at the mess you made. It's just a scratch, quit crying. And clean up your blood._

Danny saw black spots dancing before his eyes as he stepped closer to Funny Man. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause that. I'm so fucking sorry."

The Mexican nodded. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean to."

The singer blinked a few times to make the spots disappear but they didn't. To make matters worse, he heard a faint peeping sound. "Are we good?"

"We are, Danny."

"Good. Then I have to get away because blood is a trigger", he tried to stumble away but fell on his way to the door. Charlie let out a deep sigh as he made his way to Funny Man with the first aid kit. "What's wrong with you guys? Ever since you became a couple, things are going wrong."

Da Kurlzz went to get some cold water to wake Danny up. After the small wound was patched up and Danny was conscious again, Charlie cracked his knuckles. "Ok, now let's talk about this. Danny wasn't trying to rape Funny. Funny got cut by accident. Danny fainted because he saw blood. Now explain a few things I don't understand."

Both men stared at their bandana rapper friend.

"First off, why'd you flip out when Jay flipped out?"

Danny pursed his lips into a thin line. "Because I'm actively against rape and domestic violence."

"Why did Jay not trust you on the matter?"

"Because I have a history of hitting and quitting", Danny murmured, watching as Funny Man scowled at his words.

"Alright. Why'd you push Funny away like that?"

"Fury. Jay likes to think he knows me well enough but he doesn't know shit about me."

"Fine. Why is blood a trigger?"

"Trauma. Ended up in the hospital due to great blood loss."

Charlie clapped his hands together. "Great! That solves all of my question marks. Sorry to have doubted you, Danny."

The singer offered a smile. "Thanks. I'm kinda worn out now though. Funny, would you mind joining me in the back?"

"Sure", the Mexican said. "I'll even let you sleep against me."

Danny grinned. "That's all I want for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	17. Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: A light chapter, why not?

As Danny rested his head on top of Funny Man's hair on the couch for a nice nap, they were disturbed when J-Dog came running into the back. "GUYS!"

Both were startled awake and stared at their friend unamused. "What?"

"For our next gig, we're staying at a hotel! No more bus air!"

Funny Man jumped upright. "FREEDOM! Oh God, we've been stuck in this bus for so long. I can't wait to sink into soft blankets of a hotel bed."

"I don't have to ask who's sleeping with who in a room, right?" Jay asked.

Danny hummed. "I'm with Funny. If I really must", he smiled, earning a stomp to his arm from said Mexican. "Asshole."

"Cool. I'm sleeping with Johnny", Jay said before wincing. "Not like that."

"You fucking Johnny? Nasty, dude", Funny Man laughed but when Charlie showed his head around the corner and opened his mouth, the Mexican growled. "Don't you fucking dare to make a virgin comment, Charlie. I will rip that fucking smile off of your face."

"Dude, you sound like you need to get laid", Charlie grinned before hiding as the Mexican charged for him. Danny rolled his eyes at the pair. "Kids."

Because of all the noise, Johnny came to the back to see what was going on, passing Funny Man and Charlie who were wrestling and ended up on the floor. The blue masked rapper raised an eyebrow at them. "Virgin comment?"

"Virgin comment", Danny and Jay replied.

"For all we know, he could've done it already", Johnny said, subtly looking at Danny. Now Jay was also staring at Danny. "Did he?"

The singer smiled. "That's none of your business, guys."

"I know but still", Johnny grinned.

The door to the bus opened and Da Kurlzz walked in, freezing on the spot when he saw Funny Man and Charlie rolling on the floor. He looked at the three in the back and asked: "Virgin comment?"

"Virgin comment", the three laughed and the drummer shook his head. "Again."

He joined them in the back as J-Dog said: "We were just considering the possibility of him not being a virgin anymore."

"Danny fucked him?"

The singer chuckled. "I didn't! Not yet. Guys, seriously? You're that interested in his sex life? Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"No", the three replied in unison.

While the six of them were aboard, they set off towards the hotel. It would be nice to sleep in an actual bed for a change. It would be way better than trying to find a good position in their cramped bunks. Definitely, if you tried sharing it with someone else.

By the time, they arrived at the hotel, Funny Man had stopped fighting his friend and they called it a truce. They found themselves staring at the front of a huge hotel. They could afford this? That was amazing. Checking themselves in, they gained the key to their hotel room and made their way to the elevator.

"Why didn't I think of a wheeled suitcase?" Charlie complained as he carried his bag around. Johnny scoffed. "Pussy."

"Oh really? I dare you to walk up to the fourth floor through the stairs with your precious wheeled suitcase. You'll have to carry it. I bet you won't survive that!"

Johnny smirked. "A dare? Fine. I bet I'll get there earlier than you through the elevator!"

"Deal!" Charlie growled and Johnny sped off upstairs, tripping over the first few steps. Da Kurlzz rolled his eyes. "That won't end well."

"You've got the biggest suitcase of all on wheels so don't complain or I'll send you through the stairs as well", Charlie threatened and the screamer shut his mouth. By the time the elevator arrived, they had heard Johnny yell "SON OF A BITCH!" three times, each time followed by the sound of his suitcase dropping.

The five of them spent an eternity debating who would get into the tiny elevator. "I say we let Da Kurlzz go with the stairs", Danny said and the drummer groaned. "Why? I didn't say anything about the stairs!"

"No, but your suitcase fits the whole space so you'd have to take the elevator alone."

"Then I'll do that! I'll go last."

"Fine", Danny said.

"I'll go first with Jay", Charlie said, pushing Jay into the elevator. He stumbled and almost fell face first into the mirror on the other end. "Fuck, Charlie! Don't shove me like that."

"Sorry, honey", Charlie teased as he pressed the button. "I need to get there before Johnny. Let's go!"

The doors slid close tantalizingly slow before they made their way up.

"We're getting in together then", Funny Man said to Danny with a shy smile. The singer nodded. They heard a faint "Ding!" before Charlie loudly shouted: "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT JOHNNY!"

The three men downstairs chuckled. "Johnny beat Charlie to it."

The elevator came down again and Danny let Funny Man get in before he stepped in as well. They placed their suitcases against the door so they'd have room to stand next to each other. "We've got a room to ourselves", Danny remarked.

The Mexican tensed. "I guess we do."

"Just like we've got the elevator right now", the singer said, turning to him and pushing him up against the wall. "What to do with that?"

"Danny, we could arrive any minute."

"Guess we'll have to be quick", the singer chuckled before kissing him furiously. He grabbed his hips and pulled him against him, deepening the kiss as he let his hand wander up his shirt. Their temperatures rose quickly but before Danny could touch him more, they arrived at the fourth floor. "Crap", he breathed as they broke apart, a little dishevelled.

Danny got out first and Funny Man followed to their waiting friends.

"Johnny beat me to it!" Charlie complained when they arrived and Johnny wore a big smile on his face. "I did!"

"Let's go find our room", Jay said to Johnny but the bandana rapper moaned annoyed. "I have to wait for Matty, wait for us!"

"No, dude. You can find your room by yourself. Anyway, you got Danny and Funny keeping you company."

"Great. I'm third wheeling for Fifty Shades of Danny and the 28-Year Old Virgin."

"Dude", Funny Man complained. "Not cool."

When Da Kurlzz arrived in the elevator, he sighed. "You were right. There's no room left because of my bag."

"That's more than a bag. That's your whole closet of clothes", Funny Man stated.

"We knew he was a closet person", Charlie laughed before looking at his two friends. "Is that offensive?"

"I'm not gay", they replied at the same time, then stared at each other.

"I'm just into him?" Funny Man asked himself more than he asked Danny and the singer said: "I'm just having fun."

Just having fun. Not exactly what you wanted to hear from someone you were falling in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	18. A Line From Me To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Do I really have to say this? Sex ahead!

As Funny Man unpacked his bag, put his clothes into his side of the closet, two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He smiled as he said: "Can't get your hands off me?"

"I can't", Danny growled and the Mexican shuddered at how husky his voice sounded. Like something raw. Like an animal. He swallowed and kept unpacking like nothing was going on. It proved to be a lot tougher when Danny mouthed his neck, nipping and kissing down to the junction of his neck and shoulders. He bit a spot there, making Funny Man flinch and draw back. "Don't do that."

Danny wrapped both arms around his waist and kissed his neck. He pulled him back gently until he stumbled a little and fell on the bed with Danny beneath him. "Real romantic, Danny", Funny sarcastically said.

The singer grinned as he crawled on top of him. "Why did you never have sex?"

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like… you know. Casually."

"Sex", Danny said. He leaned down until he looked right into his eyes and said: "sex."

"Fuck you", Funny Man laughed before rolling over so he was on top. "I just. I don't know. The time was never right."

Danny rolled them over again, straddling his waist as he cocked his head. "The time? I bet you had plenty of chances to fuck someone. I know I did. So many people. Guys and girls alike."

"Danny", the Mexican moaned annoyed. "I don't wanna know about your sex life before me. You're with me now."

"A jealous one", Danny chuckled, bowing down and kissing him softly. "I don't buy it. The whole 'the time wasn't right' thing. You had plenty of time. You're just scared."

"Of what?" Funny Man laughed, enjoying the positive attention for once.

"Of giving up control", the singer replied, suddenly serious.

The baritone voiced rapper swallowed a lump. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Would you rather have some fun?"

"Sounds interesting", Funny Man replied, swallowing the panic in his gut when the singer took off his shirt. Fuck, he was so damn beautiful. Such a muscular chest. He let his hands roam free, a little startled when he brushed a scar. He looked at the thin white line. "What happened?"

"He stabbed me with a knife so he could take care of me. So I wouldn't flee", Danny replied, his lips pursed. He bent down and captured his lips in a kiss. He'd kiss all the questions away and the other would kiss his pain from the past away. Their lips moving together like a beautiful symphony in perfect harmony, filling each other up, fighting for the upper hand. They gasped for breath, slipping a tongue inside to deepen the kiss. Danny slipped his hand underneath his shirt, tugging it and growling lightly to hint at the younger one.

Funny Man broke the kiss to take off his shirt. Danny had to get off him so he could sit upright and take it off. Once it was off, he felt exposed but the feeling disappeared as Danny pushed him on his back. He hoovered over him in between his legs and reconnected them for another sweet kiss, savouring the delicious taste of their lips. Danny put a hand between his thighs, broke the kiss and moved his lips along his jawline down into his neck. Along with his kisses, he kneaded the jeans covered skin on his thigh higher and higher.

Funny Man closed his eyes, threw his head back to enjoy whatever was going to happen. Danny unbuttoned his jeans, zipper moving down way too slowly to the Mexican's likings. He pulled his jeans off and left him in his boxers. Funny Man shuddered a little nervous for anything that would happen.

Danny kissed his thigh before coming up to kiss his lips again. One kiss turned into two turned into a heated make out session as the singer rocked his body along with the movements of their lips. He could feel his partner getting hard and freed a hand to cover the clothed erection. He brushed his fingers across the fabric before firmly grasping it and jerking off in lazy, slow strokes.

Funny Man moaned a little before covering his mouth in embarrassment. Danny chuckled, prying his hands off to kiss him again. "Kissing is foreplay."

"No shit", the Mexican replied.

"Would you like to get to the main course?" Danny asked with a wink to which his boyfriend turned red completely. He stammered, tumbling over words when the singer laughed again. "Relax, Funny. I'm not doing anything you're uncomfortable with."

"Ok", Funny Man breathed. "Now take off your pants. I'm getting uncomfortable so bare while you still have your pants on."

Danny flashed him a wry smile before getting up and taking his pants off, leaving both in their boxers. He leaned in for another kiss when he pulled back suddenly. "Wait. I have to fix something", Danny sighed as he took off his socks, taking the other's socks off as well. "That is such a fucking turn off."

He turned back to his boyfriend but looking down, the proud erection was only a semi anymore. The singer frowned and his boyfriend shrugged as an apology. Danny leaned back before he bent down and licked across the fabric. He nuzzled the semi hard dick before mouthing it. The raging boner was back in no time. He seemed satisfied with his achievement and returned to jerking it off slowly. He made sure to grip it tightly and squeeze it a little. A little rough handling could do a lot of good in the end. Funny Man leaned back, enjoying what came over him once again. It felt nice. His nerves eased when Danny was focused on getting him off. The singer teased the hem of his boxers and slid a hand inside, grabbing his hard cock and jerking it off a lot harder than before.

He leaned over him and Funny Man dared to look down. Danny's arousal was bigger than his. In actual size and in mind. He let go and caressed his body as he noticed his lover was getting tense again. Nerves striking him once again. He sweetly kissed his neck and moved his hips slowly against the other. The touch electric every time he ground into the other. Danny moved back, hooking his fingers on his boxers and sliding them off. Now Funny Man was exposed and naked for him to decide what would happen next. Danny took the length of his dick into his hand and pumped it harshly before he bowed down and licked the tip. He wrapped his tongue around the head before downing the entire length and burying it in his throat. He moved his head back up, tongue scraping the back of the head as he moved down again. His head bobbed up and down while the baritone voiced rapper let his tongue run across his bottom lip, trying his best not to come too soon. He had to save face and hold it in but it just felt so good.

Danny jerked him off as he looked up and said. "You're allowed to let go, Funny. If you have to come, just come."

"No", the Mexican stubbornly said. Danny raised an eyebrow and went back to sucking his dick so sinfully nice. He felt like he was going to explode.

And he did. He groaned he shot his load down Danny's throat without a warning, rippling pleasure running through him like fire. He panted a little, gripping the sheets. Crap. Now what?

Danny swallowed every droplet, savouring the taste but he wasn't done yet. He jerked him off quickly, making sure he had no time to grow soft again. When he had his partner excited again, he got up and took off his own boxers. He got on top of his lover and straddled his waist. "You won't be a virgin anymore. You ready?"

"What? I'm fucking you?" Funny Man asked. Danny leaned to grab a bottle of lube out of his back pocket of his pants lying on the floor, put some on his fingers and readied himself for the intrusion. He didn't need as much as Funny would have needed. "Of course, you're fucking me. It would take a long time for me to prepare you and since it's your first time, you'd be too tense to do it anyway. It's better I bottom the first time but as you know, I can't be submissive so I'm riding you."

Funny Man was about to make a comment when Danny lowered himself on him and took up his whole dick. "I needed you to come before we could do this. You wouldn't have lasted", Danny groaned, shutting his eyes when it was a little uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" Funny Man asked but Danny held up a hand. "It's a little weird in the beginning but I had a lot of practice so it should be over soon."

"A lot of practice", Funny Man scoffed but he couldn't laugh or his arousal would disappear. Instead, he thrust upwards and made Danny moan. "Don't do that just yet, please."

"I love it when you beg", Funny Man said as he thrust again. The singer took a deep breath, opening his eyes again and pushing him down on the bed, picking up a steady and a nice pace to ride him.

Funny Man thrust his hips, cock sliding in and out. He couldn't tell if Danny was right about getting enough practice or not since he never fucked anyone before but at that moment, he couldn't tell a lot. He felt a hazy feeling cloud his judgement and thoughts as Danny rode him, letting out sharp moans and breaths as the feeling built in his abdomen. He moved himself up and down faster, enjoying the rush of searing pleasure in his crotch and definitely enjoying the blissful face of his partner who let out a long moan when he thrust a little harder into him. He wouldn't last long.

Neither of them would. Danny grit his teeth as the feeling crashed over him like lightning and roared an "Oh fuck!" when he came hard, thrusting erratically and clenching down. Funny Man gasped at the pressure and reached his searing white climax as well. The feeling reaching all the way to the tips of his toes. "Danny, fuck!"

When he rode out the last of his orgasm, Danny laughed breathlessly as he gracefully dismounted. "I need a shower."

"I just… I just had sex", Funny Man murmured. "I'm not a virgin anymore."

"You're not", Danny remarked with a smile. "You did well for a little virgin. Next time I'm fucking you though."

"You were really considerate of my feelings", the Mexican said as he put his boxers on again. "I never expected you to consider I would be too nervous for it to feel good."

"There are a few times bottoming isn't what you should be doing. Like when you haven't been feeling well down there all day. When you're nervous. When you've got a bad diet causing diarrhoea. I just knew you'd be nervous and I had no idea if you were feeling fine down there or not so I figured I'd be the bottom to be sure."

Funny Man got up and wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders. "Again. Really considerate."

"You wanna shower with me?"

"I'd love to", Funny Man smiled. "No shower sex though."

"Don't be ridiculous. Water washes the lube away. You're blowing me."

As the singer was about to head to the bathroom, but the Mexican pulled him back softly. "I love you."

Danny froze. "That's nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	19. Not That Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I feel evil for writing this after their first time together. Enjoy

Funny Man yawned and stretched as he awoke. He didn't feel like getting up yet but he knew he'd have to anyway. He turned on his side and spotted the sleeping face of his boyfriend. It stung a little when he hadn't said he loved him back, but at the same time he understood why. He was hurt in such a bad way in the past, he wouldn't be able to love this soon again. After all, they hadn't been in a relationship that long. Funny Man just felt like he had to say it. He wanted to share with everyone how he loved Danny. Enough to give up control and enjoy something physical and intimate with him. He wasn't a virgin anymore.

No one could tease him about it any longer. He let out a relieved sigh and nested himself in Danny's arms. The singer's nightmares seem to have ceased as well. For once he felt a glowing happiness in his heart. Like everything was finally right.

Danny put an arm around his waist and nuzzled his hair. "You reek of sleep odour."

"Good morning to you too", Funny Man chuckled. "Your breath smells too."

The singer rubbed his eyes with a groan and sat up. "I should brush my teeth then."

"No! Stay with me a little longer. I like our morning cuddles", the baritone voiced rapper complained, pushing him down again but Danny got up anyway. "We've got plenty of time for that later. Now make yourself presentable for breakfast. It's fucking 9am."

"I don't think the others are up yet", Funny Man said as he checked his phone. He was wrong. He had a few texts from the guys, asking them to come down for breakfast. "Never mind, they're asking us to come down."

"Why?"

"Food!" he called back.

Danny combed his hair, brushed his teeth and threw on some clothes. He walked out the bathroom, looking fresh as ever. Last night's shower really did him well. "Get ready then. I'm hungry too."

Funny Man got up, brushed his teeth, ran his hands through his hair and put on some clothes before joining Danny to get downstairs to the breakfast buffet. Everyone waiting for the two to come.

"Well if it isn't the virgin Mary and her Joseph", Charlie commented with a grin and Funny Man flipped him the finger, biting his tongue not to reveal the truth. Danny wasn't as subtle as he announced: "He's not a virgin anymore."

The guys whistled and laughed as the Mexican felt his face heat up. "Danny!"

The singer shrugged. "Just thought you might want the joking to stop. It's true."

"So you took it up the butt?" J-Dog asked.

"I didn't."

The four of them stared at him in confusion and Funny Man said nothing when Danny let out an agitated sigh. "I did, you fucking morons."

"I did not see that coming", Da Kurlzz spoke. "I thought Funny would bottom."

"You know nothing about gay sex, dude", Funny Man laughed as he took a seat across from his lover. "It's not that simple to say: 'you bottom' or something."

"You didn't know that until last night either", Danny hushed him and the guys laughed at his discomfort again.

At some point, J-Dog looked at Danny with a sad look in his eyes and the singer felt his defensive walls rise. Why was he looking at him like that? He didn't like it one bit. It made his skin crawl. He let his foot brush Funny Man's leg to reassure himself. J-Dog knew nothing. He didn't know.

The six of them enjoyed their breakfast and had a nice conversation over coffee and hot chocolate milk. "I can't wait for our next show."

"Me neither", Johnny said. "I just hope I won't fall off stage."

"You say that before every show", Da Kurlzz laughed.

Funny Man got up and when the five of them looked at him questioningly, he said: "I forgot my phone up in my room. Danny? Key?"

The singer handed him the key to their room and the Mexican ran off.

"HE forgot his phone? That's new", Charlie chuckled. "We should pack our things too though. We're leaving soon."

"We should", Danny agreed, getting up along with the others and walking to the elevator. Without their bags, they would fit in it fine! Though there was only room for four of them so Da Kurlzz had to go by stairs.

"I would've send you through the stairs", Charlie grumbled at Johnny. "Since you're that fast anyway."

The blue masked rapper rolled his eyes. "Still going on about your loss? You were too slow."

When they arrived at the fourth floor, Da Kurlzz was waiting for them. Charlie had the key to their door so he couldn't go anyway.

As Danny was about to go to his own room, J-Dog tugged his arm. The singer turned around curiously.

"Hey, Danny. I'm sorry for making everyone think you were going to rape Funny Man the other day", Jay awkwardly said, scratching his hair. "I really didn't mean to cause an uproar like that."

"It's fine. You know my history with guys and girls so I don't blame you", Danny replied with an innocent smile.

J-Dog grit his teeth. "Just because of that, I should've known you wouldn't do that to him."

The singer's heart stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I spoke to Justin Smith yesterday."

No. No. Please don't. Please don't.

"He told me about the abuse", J-Dog said. "I don't know the details but they told me it was bad enough to fuck you up."

"You don't know a thing", Danny mumbled underneath his breath. "You shouldn't poke around in my past like that. You won't like me when you analyse me."

The gas masked rapper looked at him a little surprised but Danny quickly walked away towards his own room. Funny Man had left the door open for him. When he entered the room, he slammed the door shut behind him. Funny Man got up and off the bed to walk towards him. "Are you ok? You look upset."

"I'm fine", Danny growled, walking past his boyfriend.

The Mexican blocked his way. "You're not. What happened?"

"J-Dog knows."

"What does he know?"

Danny shoved him aside. "What the fuck do you think? The fucking abuse!"

"What? How? Calm down a little!" Funny Man said, standing before him again.

The singer bowed his head. "He spoke to Justin. Justin set me up with the guy all those years back. When it ended and he heard of the trial, he asked me what happened. I told him 'he abused me for years' and that's all he knew. Jay spoke to Justin who told him I was abused. Now Jay looks at me like a fucking beaten puppy."

"Danny", Funny Man whispered, taking him into his arms, he held him close and said: "It's ok. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad", the singer laughed coldly. "Not that bad, huh?"

Tension came over the two as Danny turned to stone. He closed his eyes, embraced his boyfriend before snapping and shoving him off hard enough to make the other hit the wall and bounce off it. Funny wasn't sure what just happened. He rubbed the back of his head. It throbbed like crazy. He blinked a few times before Danny was crawling in front of him, face up close against him. "Does it hurt?"

"It does", Funny Man replied confused but sounded more like a whine. "Why…"

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Danny repeated, cutting him off. He caressed his cheek. "Is it still not that bad?"

"It's bad", the baritone voiced rapper said, trembling in fear when he spotted his dark eyes. He was dead serious. Not joking around. This man was dangerous.

"I'm sorry", Funny Man whispered and Danny chuckled joylessly again as he said: "Sorry gets you nowhere, beauty."

"I'm still sorry", he insisted and Danny seemed to slowly come back to him. His eyes weren't as dark anymore as he sat down in front of him and caressed his cheek. "You're beautiful. We can't let anyone get to us."

"We can't", Funny repeated, scared of what Danny would do if he didn't agree.

"As long as I got you, I'll be safe?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"Then I will keep you safe too", Danny said with a smile, kissing his lips, thinking of all that was good between them.

All Funny Man could think was: "what the fuck just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	20. Victimized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy

After the incident, Funny Man still had no idea what to think of it. Danny seemed completely oblivious to how he hurt the Mexican almost intentionally. No, scratch that. He had hurt him intentionally. He threw him against the wall. He fell. His head hurt like hell because of it.

Yet he didn't know what to think. Not since Danny offered him a hand to get up. Not since the singer kissed him so sweetly and told him to pack his things because they were hitting the road again. It was confusing.

After they both packed their bags, they met up with the guys in the hallway. Again, they were facing the elevator. Johnny and Charlie glared at one another, ready to give a nasty comment about the stairs when Danny sighed as he gave in: "I'll go by stairs."

At least he could spare the others a showdown like that. Before heading down, he hauled Funny Man's bag onto his shoulder.

"It won't fit in anyway so I'm taking it", he replied when his boyfriend furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"Thanks", the Mexican managed to say and before Danny ran off, he pecked his cheek quickly. "Don't kill him, guys", he said to the others who whistled and laughed as Danny walked away.

Funny Man cleared his throat as they pressed the button for the elevator to come. "Jay?"

"Yeah?"

When everyone stared at the two of them, he looked away. "Never mind."

The elevator arrived and they all got in except for Da Kurlzz who couldn't fit in with his massive suitcase. Downstairs, Danny had already left to go find the bus and settle inside. They already discovered how hard it was for six men to put their suitcase on the floor and unpack all at the same time. It was fucking annoying so it was the great the lead singer thought ahead of them.

As Matt finally joined them, they checked out and walked out the door of the massive hotel. "I will miss you!" Funny Man called to the hotel.

"Gay!" Charlie called before making a face. "What's your orientation if you're into buildings?"

"Buildingsexual, you idiot. Like how pansexual people are into pans", Johnny stated.

J-Dog frowned and turned to his friend. "I don't think pansexu…"

"Shut up. They're fucking pans", Johnny cut him off with a grin.

"I'm not fucking a building", Funny Man complained.

Da Kurlzz laughed exaggerated. "No, you're fucking Danny!"

"Dude, how'd you get on top?" Charlie asked.

"I wasn't on top."

"But you fucked him?"

"Yeah but he was still on top."

A moment of silence passed before Johnny shouted: "HE FUCKING COWGIRLED YOU?"

"Dude!" Funny Man hissed as people in the streets turned their heads. "Keep it down!"

"Oh God, it's so nasty he fucking rode you", Johnny expressed in a lower voice.

"Hopping on your dick like that shit is a pogo, am I right?" Charlie commented, offering Funny Man who couldn't help but laugh, a bro-fist. He returned the gesture and they continued onward to the bus. As they arrived at the vehicle, Funny Man pulled back Jay before he got in. "Jay, I need to talk to you without the guys around."

"What's taking you so long, Jay?!" Charlie called.

The gas masked rapper looked at Funny Man. "Can it wait until tonight? We'll talk when they're off to bed."

"Ok", the Mexican replied with a sigh. "I guess it's fine."

As they got into the vehicle, they could hear the guys bickering about the lack of space to lay down their luggage. "Kurlzz, scoot the fuck over!"

"You fucking scoot, you fucking asshole", the drummer called out to Charlie, the two of them bumping into one another until one of them fell over and pulled the other along.

"Dude, that's gay", J-Dog laughed at the two of them who stopped right away and parted ways, unpacking in silence once again.

When all of them were settled, they had a beer on the couch, pondering where to have lunch. "Could we ask the driver to stop at Del Taco?" Charlie begged.

"No", Johnny shot him down. "We're going to Burger King."

"BURGER KING!" Funny Man and Da Kurlzz yelled out, wincing when they looked at each other. "Dude."

Charlie grumbled something underneath his breath before passing on the message to stop at Burger King for lunch. Why not have greasy burgers? Ok, fine, tacos weren't really that healthy either but they sure tasted better!

In no time, they made it to Burger King and had lunch, all of them together at a table in the corner so no one would hear their bullshit. It resulted in an angry J-Dog, a butthurt Matty and a Charlie with tomato sauce on his forehead. Don't ask. Just. Don't ask.

Soon enough they hit the road once again, setting course for the next hotel. Tonight, they would have to sleep once more in the bunks since they had to drive all night. An afternoon inside the bus was frustrating enough. At least, for some members.

"Get the fuck back here!" Johnny shouted when Da Kurlzz scurried away from him and hid himself behind Charlie. "He's gonna fucking kill me."

"What did you do?"

"You'll see", Matt laughed. "It's so fucking awesome."

Soon enough the blue masked rapper stomped into the front of the bus with green hair.

"How'd you…"

"I found a shampoo that would colour your hair until the next shower", Da Kurlzz replied with a smirk. Johnny jumped the two of them and crawled over Charlie to get to the drummer. Both men complaining loudly until J-Dog stepped into the back, clearing his throat. The whole scene just stopped. "Johnny, get the fuck back into the bathroom. Da Kurlzz, give me that shampoo bottle. Charlie, fucking man up already."

The three parted as quickly as possible. Funny Man laughed and made a whip sound. "You guys are pathetic!"

Danny cleared his throat and looked at the Mexican who bowed his head submissively. "God damn it, Danny."

Later that night the six of them shared a cosy night together. Most of them propped up on the couch with Funny Man and J-Dog on the floor. They didn't mind. It was nice to sit together like that. No bullshit. No jokes. No public display of love. Just a nice talk. About everything, really. At some point, Danny asked about Deuce. No one could blame him for asking. He was still new after all.

"Deuce was… He was awesome", J-Dog expressed with a nostalgic smile. "Just such a fucking stupid idiot. He wouldn't harm a fly. He's all tough until it gets serious, but he changed. I wish he hadn't. I wish we didn't have to part how we did but we had to ensure the future of our band."

"He used to be great, yeah", Charlie mused. "Back when you were emo."

The comment was pointed towards J-Dog who rolled his eyes. "Fuck you."

Around midnight, they turned in for the night. Of course, J-Dog stayed behind because he hadn't forgotten about his promise to Funny Man. He wondered what the Mexican wanted to talk about.

Danny was the last to go to bed which was a little strange for his insomniac habits but he kissed Funny Man good night and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"You wanted to talk?"

"About Danny", Funny Man whispered.

"Y-you know? About the…"

"Abuse", the Mexican replied softly. "I know more than you can imagine but that's not what I wanted to talk about. Before you knew of the incident with his ex-boyfriend, you wanted to warn me for Danny. Why? Why did you think he was dangerous?"

"He's not dangerous", Jay sighed. "He's hurt."

"Jay! I'm asking you. Forget about the abuse for a minute. Why did you want to warn me?"

"Because I thought I knew Danny. He's got a history with men and women. He doesn't date. He fucks. That's all he's ever done but when he started dating you without trying to get into your pants right away, I realized I was wrong."

"He did try to get into my pants before we started dating", Funny Man admitted and the gas masked rapper chuckled.

The toilet flushed and Danny walked out the bathroom. "Good night, guys!"

"Good night!"

"Good night!"

Funny Man whipped his head back to J-Dog. "You mentioned Fifty Shades of Danny!"

"I did? Well, Danny experimented with BDSM before", Jay smiled to himself.

The Mexican's eyes widened. "That's fucked up."

J-Dog laughed. "Don't overthink it. I thought you'd get hurt by being with him because he's been fucking around for a long time. Now I don't think he would hurt you because he seems changed. I've never seen him hung up on someone like that. He loves you."

"I wouldn't know", the baritone voiced rapper sighed. "I told him I loved him and he didn't return it."

"I'm sure it just takes time to get over… a certain memory."

"I suppose. I'm off to bed", Funny Man said. "Good night."

"Good night."

Jay knew everything would be alright in the end. After all, Predator Danny suddenly changed into Victim Danny to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	21. Got Me Looking So Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I'm working hard on Puzzle The Pieces right now so I'm not sure when this story will get an update next but don't fret, updates for Puzzle The Pieces, Riddle Me This, Consume Me and Push And Pull. The other stories haven't got an update just yet but I'll get to it. Enjoy!

_Previously on Untouched;_

_Still baffled because of Danny's outburst, Funny Man tried to talk to Jay about the reason he called Danny dangerous earlier. Unfortunately Jay seems to be mesmerized by Danny's horrifying past and now sees him as a victim rather than a predator._

"Stop! Stop!"

"What?"

"It hurts."

Danny groaned, teeth grit tightly as he fought not to give in the primal urge searing through his body to push Funny Man right off him and pound into him like crazy. "Does it hurt? Or is it uncomfortable?"

"Uncomfortable, but really uncomfortable", the Mexican moaned more in discomfort than in pleasure as he felt spread open wide. Danny's dick was way too big for his virgin asshole. "How can you enjoy this?!"

Danny closed his eyes, concentrating on dirty socks to keep the animal inside. "Practice makes perfect. Oh fuck. Funny, get off me", he begged.

The rapper gladly got off, feeling strange as his dick left his ass open and exposed. Danny let out a shaky breath before clearing his mind for the explanation. "I can't fucking talk to you when I'm balls deep inside of your fucking tight ass. You're better than any pocket pussy ever. So fucking tight, but that's not the point", Danny stated with a sweet laugh. It warmed Funny's heart to hear the unpressured laugh of his beloved. "Explain."

"Bottoming isn't easy. It's not 'I spit on my hand, we fuck'. If I'd do that, I'd tear your fucking ass apart. No one wants that. Well… masochists… Again, not the point. I don't want to tear up your ass. You've got zero experience when it comes to anal sex. I need to properly prepare you. Use a ton of lube and loosen you up for me. I should've known you wouldn't be able to take my dick right away but bottoming is a talent. It should be practiced regularly so the hole doesn't 'close' if I must describe it. If it doesn't close, it'll become easier and easier until you'll love it as much as I do", Danny explained, twirling a strand of hair around his finger as Funny Man had nested himself against the lead singer's chest. "When will it feel good then?"

"That's up to you", Danny smiled, kissing his temples sweetly. "You should focus on the good sensations. Like when I'm jerking you off."

Funny Man closed his eyes and moaned softly when Danny demonstrated with an awkward grip jerking him off nice and slow. "You like that, don't you?"

"Of course, I like it. You're stroking me in all the right ways", Funny Man laughed, resting his forehead against his lover's shoulder. His laughter died down and melted into a serious face. He propped himself up on the bed, leaning in to peck his lips and stare into his eyes. "You're beautiful, Danny."

"Thank you", the singer smiled back before bringing up a hand to caress his cheek. "You're beautiful as well."

"I love you" Funny Man blurted out again before he remembered Danny wasn't ready to say it back yet. Stupid! Why did you have to say it again? You're such a fucking idiot for thinking he'd…

"I love you too", Danny replied.

The Mexican whipped his head back to stare at him in surprise. "Y-You do?"

"I do."

He stared at him in disbelief and awe and all the confusing yet happy emotions at the same time.

"What? Did you ask me to marry you or something?"

"No. No. I just… You love me", Funny Man chuckled with a love-struck smile.

Danny ran his tongue across his bottom lip as he took Funny Man into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and rested his chin atop of his head. "It wasn't easy to come to terms with it. I don't want to love. I never meant to love you but you just pulled certain things out of me. You make me want to kill anyone who hurts you."

"Morbid", Funny Man chuckled, cuddling into the naked heat of his boyfriend. He loved it when their hot skin touched. Whether it was sex or just cuddling together on the bed of the hotel they checked into this morning.

"I admit I'm afraid of the intensity of this feeling. It's not that I think you'll change like _him_ but it's just… I need you now. I need you because I love you."

Funny Man felt a dark feeling wash over him.

_As long as I got you, I'll be safe?_

Stop it. Don't think about that now.

_Then I will keep you safe too._

Danny noticed the sudden silence and leaned his chin on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just… You love me."

"I do. How many times do you want me to repeat that confirmation?" Danny asked with a frown. "Don't let it get to your head. We're still the same regardless of my love or your love. We're still us."

"We are", Funny Man replied as he got out of the grip to put on some pants. "I wish we could just skip the preparation and practice so I could just enjoy bottoming."

"Some people enjoy it, some don't. You're not obliged to enjoy it, Funny. Focus on getting less tight down there and we'll see if you're into it or not."

Funny Man put on his shorts and threw his boyfriend his boxers. "I hope I like it. To spare you the misery."

"The misery?" Danny asked, catching the boxers.

"Of having to bottom without being submissive", the Mexican said and Danny rolled his eyes. "It's not like bottoming is a crime for me, Funny. Before I was with you, I bottomed plenty of times."

"If you don't mind, then I don't mind", Funny Man grinned. "We should meet up with the others. It's only twenty minutes before we check out the gig tonight."

"Right", Danny sighed before he put on some clothes. "I gotta change my clothes tomorrow. They're smelling…used."

"I like your smell. Your natural odour", Funny Man commented, stepping closer to wrap his arms around Danny's neck and sniffing his neck. "Delicious."

"My sweat doesn't smell like candy canes, babe."

"No but it smells like Danny", he replied as he got dressed as well. Both reached for the door, bumping into one another. Danny pushed him against the wall with a movement of his hips, laughing as he went through the door by himself. Funny Man rubbed his nose and followed. "I'll get back at you, Danny!"

"I'd like to see you try, Funny!" Danny called back to him.

Funny Man ran towards him, jumping him and laughing as the other yelped in surprise. Their bond could not grow any stronger at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


End file.
